DragonBall Z : Le SuperHumain !
by MisterLoveLove
Summary: Tsuya Ayame, jeune étudiant de 19 ans, meurs en sauvant un de ces amis. Après ce tragique accident, il ce rend compte qu'il a une seconde chance...Dans le monde de DragonBall. GodLike!OC, Intelligent!OC, Gamer!OC
1. Prologue

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Dragon Ball Z appartient a Akira Toriyama, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

**Toutefois, Tsuya Ayame est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais, contrairement a DBZ, vous avez la possibilité d'en faire ce que vous voulez ahah !**

Description : Tsuya Ayame, jeune étudiant de 19 ans, meurs en sauvant un de ces amis. Après ce tragique accident, il ce rend compte qu'il a une seconde chance...Dans le monde de Dragon Ball. Surpuissant!OC Intelligent!OC Gamer!OC

_'Ce que je pense !'_

'Ce que je dit a haute voix !'

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/GAMER/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'C'est donc comme ça que ma vie ce fini...'_

Me voici, Tsuya Ayame, 19 ans, allonger au sol, le visage faisant face au ciel. J'utilise le peu de force qui me reste pour tourner légèrement la tête vers la gauche, mon ami me regarde, son visage me donne une idée de la situation dans laquelle je suis actuellement.

'Hé...' Lui dit-je d'une voix faible 'Comment te sens tu ...?' Faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je souris...Mais j'échoue lamentablement en toussant, crachant une légère quantité de sang.

'TSUYA !' hurle mon ami tout en courant vers moi 'Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Qu'est ce qu'il ta pris par la tête ?!' désormais pleurant devant moi en regardant a ça droite et a ça gauche 'Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?! Appelez une ambulance !'

je regarde de nouveaux mon ami puis lui souris 'Je crois qu'il est trop tard...Pour moi...*cough**cough* au moins...ta sœur pensera peut-être *cough* que je ne suis pas si *cough* inutile que ça.' riant de ce que je dit, mon ami ce mes a secouer la tête tout en ayant le sourire au lèvre.

'Idiot...peu importe la situation dans laquelle tu est, tu arrive toujours a garde ton sens de l'humour intact.' Dit mon ami me regardant toujours avec le sourire mais ayant toujours les larmes au yeux.

'J'aimerais que *cough* tu fasse quelq *cough* quelque chose...pour moi' lui dit-je en regardant cette fois-ci le ciel de nouveaux.

'Tout ce que tu veux, dit...dit moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse !' dit-il l'air déterminer, comme ci ça vie en dépendait.

'Ahaha *cough*, j'ai...j'aimerais que...tu puisse...récupérer toute...ma collection de manga...et les donner...a ton petit frère...' lui dit-je avec un de nouveaux plus faible.

'Je...je le ferais...' dit-il le sourire plus large qu'il y a un instant, il sait que, malgré le fait d'apprendre a son petit frère la perte de son ami, il sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il lui donne toute ça collection.

'Dit a ta *cough* sœur...que je suis désolé...de l'avoir vu nue en entrant...dans la salle de bain...' dit-je, avec un regard moqueur.

'Je lui di...QUOI ?!' Hurle mon ami. J'essaye de rire, mais tout ce que je réussi a faire c'est de sourire, le regard vide.

'Tsuya...?' dit mon ami, cette fois ci, d'un ton inquiet.

'Hm...' dit-je, la voix de nouveaux plus faible. Je regarde mon ami, son regarde et de nouveaux attrister par le son de ma voix. Il doit ce rendre compte que j'en ai plus pour longtemps avant de définitivement perdre la possibilité de parler...

'Merci de m'avoir sauvé.' dit mon ami pleurant de nouveaux, entendre ces mots me donne de nouveaux le sourire, essayant de faire de mon mieux pour lui dire une dernière chose, je réussi juste a lui dire...

'Prend soin de ta famille...'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Endroit inconnue'_

_'Hein ?'_ est le premier mot qui me viens a l'esprit quand je me mets a ouvrir les yeux regardant par la suite autour de moi. Je suis dans une salle lumineuse, blanche, extrêmement blanche, sans rien autour, pas d'objets, pas de bruits, pas de personnes, pas de mur, juste...Blanc.

_'Est ce le paradis ?... non... si c'était réellement le paradis je ne pense pas que je me retrouverais seul dans cette salle...Peut-être que je vais être juger par mes actions ?...Encore une f-' _mes pensés sont coupés court quand devant moi apparait deux mots.

**Partie Terminée**

_'...Quoi ?'_

**Nouvelle Partie +**

**Charger Une Partie**

**Extra**

**Option**

_'Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?' _me frottant les cheveux avec ma main droite, et ayant la main gauche poser sur la hanche _'...Je sais que je suis décédé, cela ne fait aucun doute la dessus.'_ je regarde de nouveaux ce qui m'entoure, pour, au final, soupiré voyant qu'il y a réellement que moi, et ce...menu dans cette salle.

_'*Soupir* voyons ce que peu nous dire ce menu...commençons par les options.' _je touche avec mon index le bouton option.

**Couleur Du Menu : Bleu**

**Difficulté : Difficile**

**Son : Par ****Default**

**Tutoriel**

**Forme Du Menu : Arrondie**

Ne perdant pas un instant j'appuis sur le bouton tutoriel.

**Bienvenue dans le jeu {Votre Vie}**

**Nouvelle Partie + : Etant donné que vous êtes décédé, vous avez la possibilité de recommencer de nouveaux avec des bonus en plus ! {Certain bonus son toutefois valables uniquement en ayant un nombre suffisant de point.}**

**Chargez Une Partie : vous avez la possibilité de charger une partie que vous avez sauvegardez, faite tout de fois très attention si vous venez a sauvegardez une partie ! 3 slots de sauvegardes sont disponible, une fois ces trois slots remplis, il est possible d'en supprimer une pour continuer a sauvegarder le reste de votre progression sans soucis, mais réfléchissez bien a ce que vous supprimer !**

**Extra : En plus des bonus donner dans le menu {Nouvelle Partie +} vous avez la possibilité d'avoir des bonus supplémentaire via ce menu, toutefois, les bonus sont disponible uniquement si vous avez remplis les conditions indiquez. {Les bonus du menu Extra sont ajouter automatiquement au jeu une fois une nouvelle partie commencer.}**

Je relis, encore et encore le texte qui s'affiche devant moi...l'air ahuri, _'Cela veux dire...Que toute ma vie n'a était qu'un jeu...je comprend mieux pourquoi ma vie a toujours était dur contrairement a certaines personnes.'_ soupirant de nouveaux, je retourne de nouveaux dans les options pour changer le niveaux de difficulté

**Difficulté :**

**Extrême**

**Difficile**

**Intermédiaire**

**Facile**

**Très**** Facile**

**Noob**

Je peut sentir une goutte qui coule le long de mon front quand je vois la difficulté noob _'Le tutoriel n'indique rien en ce qui concerne le niveaux de difficulté, ce qui doit vouloir dire que la difficulté doit juste être une sorte de challenge...Peu être que si la difficulté était noob les exercices que j'avais au lycée aurais était de niveaux primaire'_ riant une bonne trentaine de seconde de ma blague, je me mets a touchez le bouton intermédiaire.

_'Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela va changer, mais restez en permanence en difficile ne m'aidera probablement pas, et la difficulté noob...'_ Je regarde de nouveaux le bouton noob en ricanant _'Il vaux mieux avoir un peu de difficulté dans la vie, cette difficulté risque probablement de tout me donné dans un plateau d'argent.'_ Je quitte le menu option, puis tape sur le bouton extra.

**Extra :**

**? : ? ? ?**

**? : ? ?**

**?**

**?**

**Pause : Possibilité d'arrêtez le temps a n'importe quel moment, tout ce que vous avez a faire et de pensez au mot {Pause}. Une fois la {Pause} activé, vous avez la possibilité de vous déplacer, en revanche, vous ne pouvez pas interagir avec les objet vivant ou non vivant.**

**? : ? ?**

**?**

De nouveau l'air ahuri, je relis le seul bonus que j'ai dans le menu extra encore et encore..._'Qui... un jour, auraient imaginer que de faire une simple pause serais aussi... impressionnant... mais je ne peu pas interagir avec quoi que ce soit quand je fait pause, ce qui est dommage, mais pouvoir ce déplacer en cours de pause et déjà beaucoup.' _

Puis, en regardant mieux je me rend compte d'une chose _'Dans le tutoriel il est dit que les conditions pour avoir les bonus sont indiquer...' _curieux, j'essaye d'appuyer sur les bonus avec le signe {?} mais rien ne ce passe.

_'Peut-être que les conditions seront afficher plus tard en poursuivant une nouvelle partie ?' _Je me dit la main au menton, l'air penseur.

Voyant que je ne peut rien faire d'autre dans ce menu, je décide de le quitter puis tape sur le bouton charger une partie.

**Charger Une Partie **

**{Emplacement vide}**

**{Emplacement vide}**

**{Emplacement vide}**

je soupire en regardant mes 3 emplacements vide _'Je savais que cela n'allais pas être aussi facile que je ne le penser...'_ pensant avec grande tristesse que je n'ai pas la possibilité de revoir mes amis, je décide de quittez le menu charger une partie pour enfin taper sur le bouton nouvelle partie +.

**Félicitation !**

**Suite a votre mort, vous avez débloquez les options suivant :**

**-Possibilité de choisir le monde ou vous voulez être réincarnez.**

**-Possibilité de modifier la structure de votre corps et bien plus encore ! {Attention la personnalisation a 3 phases, bébé, enfant et enfin adultes, une fois que vous avez atteint la phase adulte pendant votre partie, la structure de votre personnage ne changera plus.}**

**-Possibilité d'apprendre une compétence par le simple fait de l'observer. {Une fois apprise, vous devrez vous en servir le plus souvent possible pour pouvoir la maîtrisé parfaitement.}**

**-Vous avez, dés le début de votre renaissance, 10 points de stats a mettre ou vous le souhaitez.**

**Appuyez sur le bouton {Continuer} pour poursuivre.**

Un goutte tombe de nouveaux le long de mon front _'Donc, ma mort a était plutôt bénéfique au final...dans le tutoriel il est dit que les bonus dans la nouvelle partie + sont disponible en dépensant des points...mais je ne vois nul part combien me coûte toutes c'est options en points...ou alors, ce sont des options gratuit.' _je tape sur le bouton continuer pour voir la chose la plus choquante que j'ai jamais vu...Si on enlève le fait que ma vie n'a était, au final, qu'un jeu.

**Choisir le monde dans lequel vous allez être réincarnez :**

**-Naruto**

**-Bleach**

**-Kuroko no backet**

**-DragonBall**

**-One Piece**

**-? {Indisponible}**

**-? ? ? {Indisponible}**

_**'**C'est ce que le menu voulez dire par nouveaux monde ?!' _Je regarde les différents monde disponible n'ayant pas de point ou d'icône indiquant le mot indisponible a côté de certains mondes, je décide de prendre mon temps avant de faire mon choix.

_'Je pourrais changer le cours des choses dans certains monde...One piece...Apprendre a maîtriser parfaitement le Haki serais incroyable...Kuroko...Être basketteur pourrais être amusant...' _Puis mon regard ce pose sur DragonBall _'Je pourrais...aidez a certain événement, l'idéal serais de rencontrez Goku et les autres a l'arc Radditz, juste après que Piccolo est tuer Goku et Radditz, aidez pendant l'entrainement de Gohan...mais je dois évitez de trop changer les choses...' _Décidé, je tape sur le bouton DragonBall.

**Race disponible dans le monde de DragonBall :**

**{Nombre de point disponible 10}**

**-Humain {0}**

**-Namekien {5}**

**-Race de Freezer {20}**

**-Majin {30}**

**-Saiyan {50}**

**-Kaïo-Shin {70}**

**-Ange {150}**

**-Zenos {500}**

_'500 POINTS POUR ZENOS ?!' _je hurle mentalement puis je regarde le nombre de point que j'ai en ma possession en soupirant '_Donc soit Humain, soit Namekien... le problème en étant Namekien c'est que je vais naître a namek, donc je pourrais uniquement rencontrez le reste du groupe que pendant l'arc Namek...j'aurais préféré me faire amis avec eux plus tôt pour solidifier la confiance entre nous.' _Tapotant ma joue, je réfléchi a ce que je peu faire, pour au final, décider de taper sur le bouton Humain _'Cela ne me coûte aucun point, même si je trouve bien dommage de ne pas avoir la possibilité d'être un Saiyan, je pourrais peut-être au moins avoir la possibilité de les aidés avec les bonus qui, je l'espère, seront intéressant.'_

**Bonus disponible :**

**-Gardez en mémoire toute votre vie antérieur ainsi que vos capacité antérieur {1}**

**-Gagnez dés le début de votre partie 10 points de statistique {Points mis au Hasard, 5}**

**-Gardez les armes de vôtres précédentes partie {3}**

**-Maîtrisez les compétences plus vite {3}**

**-Maîtrisez les compétences BIEN plus vite {10}**

**-Gain d'expérience x2 {10}**

**-Gain d'expérience x5 {100}**

**-gain d'expérience x10 {1000}**

**-Invincibilité {10000}**

**-Immortalité {10000}**

**ATTENTION : Au cours de votre aventure, vous aurez la possibilité de débloquez de nouveaux bonus ainsi que de gagnez des points en montant de niveaux ou en éliminant des BOSS.**

**Une fois vos bonus choisie, appuyez sur le bouton {Continuer} pour poursuivre.**

_'Donc, il y a un système de niveaux...je suppose donc que si je monte suffisamment de niveaux je pourrais être aussi puissant que Goku et Vegeta...' _Je souris a mes pensés, la possibilité d'être au même niveaux voir même plus puissant que les deux Saiyans en étant humain n'est pas impossible.

Je décide de prendre pour le moment que deux bonus, _'Gardez ma mémoire antérieur est primordial, quand a mes capacités...espérons juste que mes capacités intellectuel serviront a quelque chose, le deuxième choix, bien évidement, la maîtrise de capacité amélioré, contrôle mon KI me posera, je l'espère, beaucoup moins de problème de cette façon.'_ Ayant fait mes choix, je décide de taper sur les deux bonus pour ensuite taper sur le bouton continuer.

**Personnalisation du personnage**

Prenant le temps de modifier mon propre corps, je décide d'avoir la même apparence physique que Minato du manga naruto avec quelque modification, la couleur de mes cheveux sont blancs, je décide de gardez la couleurs des yeux en y augmentant, toutefois, la clarté, pour pouvoir avoir des yeux aussi magnifique et clair que le ciel, j'augmente aussi la taille, passant de 1M78 a 1M90, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, la taille idéal. Puis étant satisfait de ma nouvelle apparence, je tape sur le bouton continuer.

**Nom : Tsuya Ayame**

**Âge : 0 **

**Niveaux : 1**

**Statistique**

**FOR : 1**

**AGI : 1**

**INT : 3**

**CHA :2**

**PER : 1**

**Nombre de point a distribuer : 10**

**KI : {Indisponible}**

**Skill : {Indisponible}**

**Appuyez sur le bouton {Continuer} pour poursuivre.**

Gardant pour le moment mes points, je décide d'appuyer sur le bouton continuer ... Pour me retrouver dans le noir le plus total.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**C'est tout le moment, je m'excuse par avance des différentes fautes d'orthographe que j'ai surement fait en écrivant ceci. Mais bon, pour ce qui ne sont pas content j'ai juste envie de leur dire, 'Tant que c'est compréhensible et que ce n'ai pas du langage SMS ne me cassez pas les pieds', imaginez et écrire une histoire demande du temps, alors si en plus on dois ce soucier de la moindre petite fautes...**

**Le Prochain Chapitre : Un Humain...Ou un Dieu ?**


	2. Chap1:Un Humain Ou un Dieu ?

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Dragon Ball Z appartient a Akira Toriyama, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

**Toutefois, Tsuya Ayame est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais, contrairement a DBZ, vous avez la possibilité d'en faire ce que vous voulez ahah !**

Description : Tsuya Ayame, jeune étudiant de 19 ans, meurs en sauvant un de ces amis. Après ce tragique accident, il ce rend compte qu'il a une seconde chance...Dans le monde de Dragon Ball. Surpuissant!OC Intelligent!OC Gamer!OC

_'Ce que je pense !'_

'Ce que je dit a haute voix !'

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/GAMER/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Ou suis je ?'_ Je regarde devant moi pour m'apercevoir que je ne vois rien du tout, le noir absolument. _'Calmons-nous, réfléchissons...Je sais ! Menu !' _Et en pensant au mot menu...

**Personnage**

**Inventaire**

**?**

**Option**

**Tutoriel**

En essayant de toucher le bouton tutoriel, je remarque que rien ne ce passe _'Essayons de nouveaux par la pensée...Tutoriel.'_

**Que voulez vous savoir ?**

**Renseignement sur le personnage**

**Renseignement sur l'inventaire**

**?**

_'Renseignement sur le personnage.'_

**En pensant au mot {Personnage} vous y trouver les options dans cette ordre :**

**-Vos ?**

**-Votre Nom et Âge**

**-Votre Niveau**

**-Votre Argent**

**-Votre santé**

**-Votre réserve de KI**

**-Vos statistiques**

**-Vos Skill**

**-? : ?**

**-?**

**-Votre Nom et Âge : le Nom et l'âge que vous avez au moment présent.**

**-Votre Niveau : montre le niveau que vous avez et le nombre d'expérience nécessaire pour passez au niveaux suivant.**

**-Argent : Nombre de Zénies que vous avez accumulé au cours de votre partie {Vous pouvez stocké une quantité illimités de Zénies dans votre inventaire.}**

**-La santé : Le nombre de vie que vous avez {Attention si le nombre et a 0, la partie est considérée comme terminée.}**

**-Votre réserve de KI : Représente la réserve d'énergie que vous avez {Attention si le nombre et a 0 vous vous évanouirais de fatigue.}**

**-Vos statistiques : Sont composé en 5 partie.**

**-FOR : La force, en augmentant cette capacité, vous pouvez augmentez le volume de votre inventaire et gagner en puissance.**

**-AGI : L'agité, votre vitesse et vos réflexes sont amélioré si vous augmenté cette statistique.**

**INT : Intelligence, vous permet d'augmenter la vitesse de gain d'expérience des différentes capacités apprise si cette statistique est amélioré.**

**-CHA : Charme, vous permet d'interagir avec les personnages de ce monde avec une très grande facilité si cette statistique est améliorée.**

**-PER : Perception, ?**

**Avec ceci, vous avez aussi des points de statistique. Vous gagner 10 points de statistique par niveaux que vous pouvez placer comme bon vous semble.**

**-Vos Skills : Les différents Skills que vous avez appris au cours de votre partie.**

**Sachez que vous n'avez pas a passez par le menu {Personnage} pour accéder a un des menu ci dessus, vous pouvez, comme tout les autres menu, pensez au menu auquel vous voulez avoir accès.**

**?**

**Voulez vous poursuivre sur {Renseignement sur l'inventaire} ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_'Oui.'_

**En pensant au mot {Inventaire} une case apparaîtra devant vous.**

**Vous pouvez placez jusqu'à 24 objet non-vivant dans votre inventaire {La quantité d'objet peu varier suivant votre FOR.}**

**L'argent peut aussi y être déposez {Vous pouvez stocké une quantité illimités de Zenies.}**

_'C'est vraiment comme un jeu vidéo... malgré les {?} dans la description de la perception, je suppose que la perception dois avoir un rapport avec mes 5 sens...' _Au moment au je veux mettre ma main au menton une phrase apparaît en petit caractère.

**Vous avez déduit que la perception vous permettez d'amélioré vos 5 sens vous gagnez 1 point d'intelligence.**

**La description de la perception a était mise a jour, voir la nouvelle description ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_''Chouette, je peut gagner des points dans les différents types de statistiques sans utilisé les points que j'ai cumulé en montant de niveaux...' _En pensant cela, une nouvelle phrase apparaît juste en dessous du choix qui mes donné.

**Vous avez réussi de nouveaux a déduire quelque chose, très impressionnant ! Vous gagnez 2 points d'intelligence.**

Mes sourcils ce fronce quand je vois ce qu'il y a écrit _'Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que... ce menu ce paie ma tête' _je fini par secouer ma tête me disant que tout cela est probablement le fruit du hasard _'Oui.'_

**PER : Perception, vous 5 sens seront bien plus affûté si vous augmenté cette statistique.**

_'Cette statistique pourrez m'être très utilise pendant l'arc des cyborgs... vu qu'il mes impossible de ressentir leur KI, la vue et l'ouïe sera le seul moyen pour les trouvés...' _Le sourire me viens jusqu'au oreille a ce moment la, l'arc des cyborgs et probablement l'un de mes arc préférez dans DragonBall Z '_Mais si je détruit les cyborgs... cela risque d'avoir un énorme impact pour la suite des événements.' _

Le sourire ce perd quand je pense au différents problèmes que je risque de rencontré... _'Tout d'abord, je sais que ne doit pas détruire C-18 et C-17... C-18 et Krilin joue un rôle majeur dans le tournoi contre les autres univers... surtout C-17 étant donné que c'est lui qui gagne le tournoi...'_ Soupirant a mes pensés, je décide de mette tout ça de côte _'Statistique.'_

**?**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, ?**

**Niveau : 1 {0/100}**

**Argent : 0**

**Santé : 10/10**

**Réserve de KI : {Indisponible}**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 1**

**AGI : 1**

**INT: 6**

**CHAR : 2**

**PER: 1**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 10**

**Skills : {Indisponible}**

**?**

_**'**Le menu a complètement changé ! Ce n'était pas comme ça avant que je commence... ma nouvelle vie.' _Je regarde les signe {?} qui sont apparue, réfléchissant a ce que peu vouloir dire celui plus haut _'Il faut être complètement idiot pour ne pas savoir que le signe {?} du coter du nom et de l'âge indique l'âge.'_

**Vous n'êtes finalement pas si idiot que ça ! Vous gagnez 1 point d'intelligence.**

**L'âge viens d'être mis a jours.**

_'Donc il m'insulte belle et bien !...' _Je soupir puis je tourne la tête pour regarder de nouveaux mes stats _'Mais grâce a ça j'ai 7 points d'intelligence... je me demande ce que ça donnerais si j'avais 10 points...' _Curieux, je décide mentalement de dire au menu de placer 3 points de stats sur INT.

_**Ping !**_

**Félicitation ! Grâce a vos 10 points d'intelligence vous venez de gagnez le skill :**

**-Mémoire Eidétique**

_'Quoi ?! J'ai une mémoire eidétique avec seulement 10 points d'intelligence ?! Comment est ce possible ?!' _Me rendant compte du skill que je viens de gagner, j'essaye de bouger dans tout les sens, mon cœur bat la chamade tellement que je suis heureux de cette premier compétence _'Grâce a ce skill je devrais pouvoir aidez Bulma avec ces inventions sans problème !'_

Prenant le temps de me calmé, une pensé me viens soudain a l'esprit _'Si je peu accéder a tout ce qu'il y a au menu sans passez par celui ci, ça devrais vouloir dire que je peu consulté une compétence juste en citant de nom de cette dernière.' _Une phrase apparaît soudainement, le sourire me reviens de nouveaux en voyant ce qu'il y a écrit.

**Quel génie ! 3 déductions en si peu de temps ! Vous gagnez 2 points d'intelligence.**

Sans perdre de temps, je décide de voir la description du skill _'Mémoire Eidétique.' _

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} / Permanent**

**Description :**

**Vous avez la mémoire absolue ! Tout ce que vous voyez, lisez, apprenez seront graver dans votre mémoire a jamais !**

**Vous gagnez +3 points d'intelligence a chaque niveaux gagnez**

**Vous gagnez un bonus passif permanent de +5 d'intelligence**

_'C'est...' _J'ai beau a lire et a regarder par la suite mes stats ainsi que les bonus que m'apporte le skill je reste sans voix...

**?**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 0 {2 mois avant la naissance}**

**Niveau : 1 {0/100}**

**Argent : 0**

**Santé : 10/10 {+1 toutes les 10 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : {Indisponible}**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 1**

**AGI : 1**

**INT: 12+5**

**CHAR : 2**

**PER: 1**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 7**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT Permanent}**

**?**

_'Je ne suis même pas encore née ?!... sa expliquerais bien des choses...'_ J'utilise le peu de force que j'ai pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y a derrière moi mais sans succès _'Il me reste donc 2 mois avant ma naissance...qu'est ce que je peu bien faire durant ce temps la ?' _Étant encore dans le ventre de ma nouvelle mère je ne peu pas m'entraîner a quoi que ce soit..._ 'A moins que...' _Je ferme les yeux, essayant de médité, puis 20 minutes après je ouvre de nouveaux les yeux pour voir une nouvelle phrase qui s'affiche.

**Félicitation ! Vous venez d'apprendre une nouvelle technique :**

**-Méditation**

_'Cela veut dire que je peut apprendre de nouvelle compétence sans pour autant les voir... cela peut être très utile, voyons pour le moment ce que la méditation nous octroi comme effet, Méditation.' _dit-je d'un air penseur, réfléchissant encore a comment mis prendre pendant l'arc cyborg.

**Méditation {Lvl 2} {55/125}**

**Description :**

**La méditation permet bien des choses...La relaxation, l'amélioration d'esprit et bien plus encore !**

**Vous gagnez un bonus de +5 en perception quand vous pratiquez la {Méditation}**

**Vous avez la possibilité de débloquez votre KI au Lvl 10**

**Toutes les compétence consomme 25% de KI en moins a partir du Lvl 30**

**Toutes les compétence consomme 50% de KI en moins a partir du Lvl 50**

**Toutes les compétence consomme 75% de KI en moins a partir du lvl 70**

**Toutes les compétence consomme deux fois moins de KI a partir du lvl 90**

**Toutes les compétence consomme quatre fois moins de KI a partir du Lvl MAX**

_'La possibilité de débloquez mon KI ! Pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensez avant ! A l'arc Buu Videl a réussi a maîtriser son KI grâce a une très grande concentration... et de patience.' _Je commence a ricaner intérieurement au souvenir de ce moment, puis, fronce mes sourcils a l'idée de prendre autant de temps pour, ne serais ce, savoir voler_._

Soupirant longuement je décide de médité le plus souvent possible jusqu'à ma naissance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison Abandonné'_

**'OUIN ! OUIN !' **Après des heures de dure labeur de la part de ma mère, je suis enfin née _'Mon dieu ! je croyais que j'allais y passez, je ne pouvez même plus respirez !' _Malgré le fait de pensez a ce que je voulez dire, les mots ne sortez pas de ma bouche _'Probablement les cordes vocales qui ne sont pas encore suffisamment développer'._

Après une bonne minute a pleurer comme un... Bébé, je réussi a finir par me calmer et prend conscience de mon nouvelle environnement. Ce que je vois ne me plaît absolument pas, je suis dans une...Maison ? Si l'on peu encore appeler ça comme ça, les murs sont en bois, je remarque même un murs ou l'on peu voir l'extérieur ! Le plafond... Il n'y en pas, probablement un endroit abandonné _'Pourquoi est ce que ma mère me mets au monde dans un endroit pareil ?'_ Je me met a regarder ma mère, une très belle femme au long cheveux blanc, yeux émeraude, je ne peut pas vraiment dire si elle est grande ou petite, je n'arrive a voir que la partie haute de sont corps, une poitrine peu développer... Probablement bonnet B avec ce que je pense être une longue robe rouge qui... Me regarde avec énormément de haine_, _je soupir mentalement a la vue de ceci _'Soit ma mère c'est fait... J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, soit je ne suis pas voulu.'_

'Pourquoi tu es née... Si seulement je ne t'avais pas garder il serait restez avec moi...' Dit-elle, sa voix, rempli de haine 'Tu ne mérite pas le bonheur... Tu as détruit le miens...' Continue la mère avec toujours autant de haine dans ça voix.

Je soupir puis ricane intérieurement de ce qu'elle dit _'Sérieusement ? Rejeter la faute sur un nouveau-née ? Je suis encore tomber dans une mauvaise famille...'_ Je soupir a l'idée de tout ce qui risque d'arrivée dans l'avenir, un enfant non voulu, un déchet, une anomalie _'Cela risque de me prendre bien plus de temps que prévue pour m'entraîner comme je le souhaite avec une femme pareil pour mère.'_

Tout un coup ma mère ce met a me sourire 'Je sais ! Si je t'abandonne a l'orphelinat, je pourrais retourner de nouveaux avec lui !' heureuse de ça décision, elle décide de m'enrouler dans un draps blanc puis cours a l'extérieur.

_'Elle compte abandonner sont propre enfant pour un homme ?'_ Je soupir de nouveaux a ce que je viens d'entendre _'Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, je devrais pouvoir avoir le temps de m'entraîner a l'orphelinat ! Merci pour ce cadeau de naissance maman !' _Puis, je me met a rire a l'idée qu'elle pense que me déposé a l'orphelinat me ferait de la peine alors que cela me permet, au contraire, d'avoir énormément de temps pour pouvoir m'entraîner sans soucis, ce qui me rend très heureux.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je vois ma mère toquer a une porte puis, me pose part terre et court dans le sens opposé de ma position _'Merci maman !' _Je dit en riant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

'Oui qui est' une voix dit, je tourne la tête pour remarque que la voix appartient a une jeune none, probablement la vingtaine, cheveux blond, yeux marron, avec une grande robe de none puis la coiffe qui va avec, 1M70 peut-être, une poitrine bien développer, facilement un bonnet DD.

'Hmm ?' Elle tourne la tête de gauche a droite puis regarde au sol pour m'apercevoir 'Oooh, qu'est ce que tu fait par terre petit bambin, tu risque d'attrapé froid.' dit la none d'un air extrêmement inquiet.

_'Au moins, la none a l'air d'être de très bonne compagnie.'_ je souris a la none, qui me sourit en retour 'Oh, tu a les plus beau yeux que j'ai jamais vu.' me dit-elle l'air surprise 'Mais qu'est ce que je fait ? Dépêchons nous de rentrez, tu va attrapé froid.' Dit la none en ce précipitant a l'intérieur de l'orphelinat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Orphelinat'_

Une fois a l'intérieur, je remarque que plusieurs autres none me regarde, avec beaucoup de tendresse, de tristesse et d'affection. Puis, a ma grande surprise une phrase apparaît.

**Félicitation ! Vous venez de gagnez une nouvelle compétence :**

**-Observation.**

_'Je verrais en quoi consiste la compétence plus tard, pour le moment, focalisons nous sur le moment présent.' _Je regarde au alentour pour remarquez plusieurs autres enfants qui me regarde avec un grand sourire _'Vu leur réactions et ceux des nones, je suis sûr que je vais vite apprécier ce nouvelle endroit.' _Je les regardes avec un grands sourire, la réponse et immédiatement, j'entends quelques garçons dire qu'ils protégerons leur nouveaux 'petit-frère', tandis que les filles ce demande quand est ce qu'elles vont pouvoir me portez _'Une grande famille...'_

Le sourire ne me lâche pas du visage jusqu'à ce que la none qui me tienne et me regarde avec un grand sourire 'C'est ta nouvelle maison...Tsuya.'

A ma grande surprise, le nom que la none me donne est exactement le même que celui que j'avais a ma vie antérieur _'Est ce normal ?' _L'idée que tout ceci est un jeu me reviens en tête, secouant ma tête intérieurement, je décide de voir ma progression ainsi que la compétence que j'ai obtenu _'Statistique'_

**?**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 jour {2 heures exactement}**

**Niveau : 1 {0/100}**

**Argent : 0**

**Santé : 10/10 {+1 toutes les 10 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 200/200**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 1**

**AGI : 1**

**INT: 12+5**

**CHAR : 2**

**PER: 8**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 7**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl 43} {1420/3000} {Bonus -25% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl 1} {0/50}**

**?**

_'Dommage que la méditation donne si peu de point en perception...' _Cela ne m'empêche toutefois pas de sourire quand je regarde mes stats _'Je ne pensé pas que cela demanderais autant de temps pour monté la méditation...' _je fronce des sourcils a l'idée de savoir que je ne faisait que de la méditation pendant mon développement dans le ventre de ma mère pour, au final, arrivé au niveaux 43 _'J'aurais aimé être au moins niveaux 50 pour bénéficié de l'effet -50%...Tant pis, vu que de toute manière je ne peut rien faire d'autre que de méditer jusqu'à ce que je puisse pouvoir marcher.' _Quand je pense au jour ou cela va arrivé, je ne peut pas m'empêché de sourire quelques secondes avant d'avoir un air surpris _'Mais oui ! malgré mon jeune âge je devrais peut-être pouvoir augmenter mes stats de force et d'agilité grâce au jouet que l'on peut me donner !' _Mon sourire deviens encore plus large quand une phrase apparaît.

**Votre première déduction après avoir était mis au monde ! Vous gagnez 2 points d'intelligence.**

_'Parfait ! Je vais donc, au final, pouvoir m'entraîner même en étant nourrisson'_ riant de toutes les possibilités que j'ai pour pouvoir augmenté mes stats, je me mets les regardés _'Voyons voir ce que ce skill peut nous apporter...Observation.'_

**Observation {Lvl 1} {0/50}**

**Description :**

**Vous avez la capacité de voir le ?, le nom, le niveau, les statistiques et la ? que vous avez avec la personne de votre choix. {ATTENTION : si la personne que vous observer a au moins 10 niveaux de plus que vous, il vous sera impossible de voir quoi que ce soit}**

**Possibilité de voir le ?, nom, niveau, la santé, la réserve de KI, les statistiques et la ? quand {Observation} est au Lvl 1**

**Possibilité d'affiché la description de la personne quand {Observation} est au Lvl 5**

**Possibilité de voir le niveaux de puissance d'une personne quand {Observation} est au Lvl 10 {ATTENTION : Il faut aussi avoir débloquer son KI pour pouvoir bénéficier de l'effet.}**

**Possibilité d'affiché une description plus poussez d'une personne quand {Observation} est au Lvl 20**

**Possibilité de voir les skills des personnes quand {Observation} est au Lvl 50**

**Possibilité d'enlever des points de statistiques d'une personne quand {Observation} est au Lvl MAX {ATTENTION : le nombres de point que vous pouvez réduire d'une personne varie en fonction de votre niveau ainsi que celui de la personne a qui vous souhaitez utilisé cette effet} {Utilisation : 1 seul fois/personne}**

_'Encore un skill très utile a ma liste...'_ Lisant attentivement la description et les effets de la compétence, je remarque l'icône {?} et les endroits ou il ce situe _'Réfléchissons... de ce que je vois c'est icônes apparaissent aussi dans mes statistiques.' _Je tourne la tête vers la gauche pour voir mes statistiques _'Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être... hm... voyons voir... nom et âge, stats, santé qui correspond a l'HP, KI qui correspond au Mana, les points de statistiques... quelque chose avant l'âge dans un jeu vidéo... AH!' _Je m'exclame tellement fort que mon apparence de bébé ce met a pleurer.

'Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tsuya ? Tu as faim ? Tu as froid ? Tu es malade peut-être, olala, il faut vite que j'appelle mère Ferlis !' La jeune femme dit en paniquant, une goutte tombe le long de mon front en voyant la scène qu'elle est en train de faire.

La jeune none décide de me poser dans un berceau et de courir cherchez cette mère Ferlis, n'ayant même pas le temps de savoir si ma déduction est juste ou non, la jeune none reviens avec une dame qui a dans la cinquantaine, habiller exactement de la même manière qu'elle, un peu plus petite, qui a, comme la jeune none, les yeux marron, bonnet D, malgré la grande ressemblance entre c'est deux la, je n'arrive pas a déterminé la couleur de ces cheveux, sa coiffe cache entièrement c'est cheveux.

'Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons nous la...' mère Felis me porte le visage avec un grand sourire, les yeux fermées, puis en les ouvrants de nouveau, elle prend un air surpris 'Qu'elle beau yeux tu as mon jeune garçon, ils sont aussi beau que le ciel.'

Je souris a ce qu'elle dit, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu par les deux nones, qui on un très grand sourire 'Je crois, sœur Sophie, que ce jeune garçon a juste besoin de repos' Mère Ferlis ce tourne ensuite vers la jeune none blonde, prenant un air bien plus sérieux 'La personne qui la laissez en bas de notre porte a t-elle laissez quelque chose d'autres ?' Sœur Sophie secoue la tête en guise de réponse, soupirant mère Félis me regarda de nouveaux, mais cette fois ci, je pouvais remarquez qu'elle m'examiner.

Mère Felis me regarde de haut en bas 'De ce que je vois, ce jeune homme est un nouveau-né.' dit-elle, cette fois ci le regard attristé, sœur Sophie me regarde avec les larmes au yeux 'Comment quelqu'un peut abandonner sont propre enfant...' dit t-elle d'une voix faible.

Mère Felis regarde la jeune none et lui souris tristement 'Je l'ignore sœur Sophie... Il es possible que la personne qui nous la laissé n'avais plus la possibilité de s'en occupé...' Sœur Sophie ce frotte le bras au visage pour pouvoir y enlevé les larmes qui on couler sur le long de sa joue 'Dans ce cas, il est de notre devoir de nous occupé de ce petit ange.' dit-elle, cette fois ci, la voix rempli de détermination.

La none plus âgée rie a cela 'Un petit ange...' tournant la tête vers moi, je lui souris a nouveau 'Calme, cheveux blanc, yeux magnifique... oui, c'est le petit ange de notre refuge.'

**Félicitation ! Vous avez réussi a déduire l'existence des titres ! Vous gagnez 2 points d'intelligence.**

**Les titres sont désormais visible et disponible dans le menu statistique**

**Le menu {Personnage} a était mis a jours**

**La compétence {Observation} a était mis a jours.**

**Félicitation ! Vous venez de gagnez une nouveau titre :**

**-Petit-ange de l'orphelinat !**

_'Que de bonne nouvelle en si peu de temps...' _Voir les nones discuter entre elle et les enfants me regardés curieusement avec sourire me rend heureux. _'Ce n'est vraiment pas si mal pour un début...' _ je me dit avant de me tourner de nouveau vers mes stats

**Titre : Petit-ange de l'orphelinat**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 jour {5 heures exactement}**

**Niveau : 1 {0/100}**

**Argent : 0**

**Santé : 10/10 {+1 toutes les 10 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 200/200**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 1**

**AGI : 1**

**INT: 16+5**

**CHAR : 2**

**PER: 8**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 7**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl 43} {1420/3000} {Bonus -25% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl 1} {0/50}**

**?**

_'Que peu bien vouloir dire le dernier...l'équipement ?...Non, si s'était le cas, l'équipement serais affiche juste aprés ou avant le menu personnage...' _Continuant de regardé les enfants devant moi qui souris, une idée me traverse l'esprit. _'Voyons avec la none, Observation.'_

**Titre : La bonne sœur**

**Nom : Sophie**

**Niveau : 1**

**Santé : 40/40**

**Réserve de KI : {Indisponible}**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 4**

**AGI : 10**

**INT : 67**

**CHAR : 40**

**PER : 3**

**? : T'adore {800/1000}**

_'C'est donc les relations...'_

**Félicitation ! Vous avez découvert le dernier secret du menu {Personnage} ! Vous gagnez 2 point d'intelligences.**

**Le menu {Relation} est désormais disponible.**

**Le Menu {Tutoriel} a était mis a jours.**

**Le menu {Personnage} a était mis a jours.**

**La compétence {Observation} a était mis a jours.**

_'Voyons voir ce que ça donne du côté des stats.'_

**Titre : Petit-ange de l'orphelinat**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 jour {5 heures exactement}**

**Niveau : 1 {0/100}**

**Argent : 0**

**Santé : 10/10 {+1 toutes les 10 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 200/200**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 1**

**AGI : 1**

**INT: 18+5**

**CHAR : 2**

**PER: 8**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 7**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl 43} {1420/3000} {Bonus -25% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl 1} {0/50}**

**Relation :**

**Orphelinat : Adoré {750/1000}**

_'Donc le menu personnage montre ma popularité dans un lieux précis... Tutoriel.'_

**Que voulez vous savoir ?**

**Renseignement sur le personnage**

**Renseignement sur l'inventaire**

**Renseignement sur les relations**

_'Renseignement sur les relations.'_

**Les relations sont repartie en 6 catégorie :**

**-Te déteste {0 a 150}**

**-Ne t'apprécie pas {151 a 300}**

**-Neutre {301 a 500}**

**-T'apprécie {501 a 700}**

**-T'adore {701 a 900}**

**-T'aime {901 a 1000}**

**Il est possible de gagner des points de relation en accomplissant des tâches pour la personne dont vous souhaitez vous rapprochez.**

**Pour ce qui est des lieux, le schéma est le même, accepter les tâches de différentes personnes pour vous faire connaître du lieux dont vous voulez augmentez votre niveau de relation mais cela demande beaucoup de temps.**

**La relation des lieux sont mis par défaut dans le menu {Personnage}**

**Garder l'option relation dans le menu {Personnage} ? :**

**{Oui} {Non}**

Je décide de pensais non _'Je pourrais juste pensez au lieux puis au mot relations pour me faire une idée de ma popularité, inutile de remplir mon menu de ça...'_

Sœur Sophie viens de nouveau me prendre dans c'est bras, me regardant avec cette fois ci, le regard plein de tendresse 'Je suis sur que tu sera heureux ici Tsuya.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

1 ans plus tard :

Le temps est très vite passez depuis mon arrivé a l'orphelinat, les enfants venaient, et viennent toujours me voir pour jouet avec moi, grâce a eux et au none, j'ai pu augmentez mon charisme a un très grande vitesse.

A l'âge de 8 mois, j'ai commencer a marcher au grand bonheur des nones mais surtout a moi-même. J'ai commencer a courir tout les jours pendant une bonne heure pour pouvoir augmentez mon agilité. A 11 mois, et a la grande surprise de tout le monde, j'ai commencer a parler, quelques mots, mais cela a suffit a tout le monde dans l'orphelinat pour être fière de leur Petit-ange. J'ai demander rapidement a ce que sœur Sophie me lise des encyclopédies, ce qu'elle accepta rapidement. Les nones on très vites constater ma capacité a me rappeler d'absolument tout ce que je voyais ou apprenez, le petit-ange et vite devenue le petit prodige de l'orphelinat.

Malgré ma progression, et le fait d'avoir atteint la barre des 10 points dans toutes les stats, je n'ai appris aucune autre compétence, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, cela me permet de me concentré sur les techniques que j'ai déjà apprise, ce qui ma réellement rendu heureux était d'entendre que j'étais né en l'an 734, sachant que goku arrive sur terre en l'an 737, je savais que le temps était compter.

Je me retrouve allongé sur mon lit a regarder mes skills, réfléchissant a comment procéder pour pouvoir utiliser mon KI.

**Titre : Petit prodige de l'orphelinat**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 ans**

**Niveau : 1 {0/100}**

**Argent : 0**

**Santé : 50/50 {+5 toutes les 10 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 200/200**

**Niveaux de puissance : 10**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 11**

**AGI : 15**

**INT: 40+5**

**CHAR : 18**

**PER: 12**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 7**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl 82} {550/6130} {Bonus -75% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl 22} {150/2040}**

_'J'ai la même puissance que Goku quand il avait 12 ans.' _Je souris a ma victoire, malgré mon âge, je suis déjà légèrement plus puissant que la norme humaine _'En sachant que le plus puissant terrien doit être... Tenshinhan au début de dragon ball avec a peu prés 180 unités...' _Je regarde ma jauge de KI l'air abattu _'Je n'ai toujours pas trouver le moyen d'apprendre a lancer des boule d'énergie'_ je regarde un peu plus haut pour voir mon niveau l'air dépressif _'Et je n'ai aucun moyen de gagner en expérience a l'orphelinat, les exercices et lectures ne me donne aucun point...' _Je relève doucement ma tête pour remarque qu'une phrase est apparu sans que j'y fasse attention.

**Félicitation ! Vous venez d'avoir 1 ans !**

**Vous avez désormais la possibilité d'ouvrir une Donjon !**

**Pour plus de renseignement dîtes {Renseignement Donjon}.**

_'Est ce que le menu viens de m'entendre par rapport a mon problème de point d'expérience ?!' _Sans perdre un instant je regarde en quoi consiste un donjon.

**Les donjons sont répartie comme ceci :**

**Donjon {Lvl 1 a 9}**

**Donjon {Lvl 10 a 19}**

**Etc...**

**Pour accéder a un donjon, il vous suffit de pensez au mot {Donjon}**

**Vous trouverez différents types d'ennemi dans les différents donjon proposez.**

**En terrassant un ennemi vous gagnerez de l'expérience, de l'argent, des objets et de l'équipement.**

**Chaque donjon contient un BOSS, le BOSS donnant de l'équipement plus rare, ?, ainsi qu'un quantité d'expérience et d'argent non négligeable. Toutefois, le BOSS respawn uniquement toute les 24 heures.**

**Vous pouvez rentrez dans un donjon uniquement si vous remplissez les conditions donné, après quoi, il n'y a pas de limite pour accéder a un donjon.**

**Si vous voulez sortir d'un donjon pensez juste au mot {Sorti} **

**ATTENTION : Il est impossible de sortir d'un donjon quand vous combattez un BOSS.**

Ne perdant pas une seul seconde je regarde les différents donjons disponibles.

**Donjon {Lvl 1 a 9} difficulté : Moyenne.**

**Donjon {Event} Spécial 1 ans / difficulté : Facile / Temps restant : 20 minutes.**

Sans aucune hésitation j'appuie sur le Donjon Event.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Foret'_

Sans même cligner des yeux je me retrouve dans une vaste foret remplie d'arbre gigantesque, par chance, le sol est étrangement propre _'On dirais que quelqu'un a nettoyé le sol a la perfection...' _Pas un brin d'herbe, pas un caillou, juste de la terre.

Entendant un bruit derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir une petite boule molle bleu ce déplacer vers moi _'Probablement un Slime...Observation.'_

**Titre : Aucun**

**Nom : Slime**

**Niveau : 1**

**Santé : 20/20**

**Réserve de KI : {Indisponible}**

**Niveau de puissance : 1.5**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 1**

**AGI : 3**

**INT : 1**

**CHA : 2**

**PER : 3**

**Description :**

**Créature commun dans les RPG, vie principalement prés des lacs.**

_'C'est parti...' _Courant dans ça direction, le Slime ce rend vite compte de ma présence mais n'as pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que je réussisse a lui donné un coup de pied bien place au visage.

**20 – 17 {Dégâts} = 3 Santé**

Continuant sur ma lancer, je décide rapidement de prendre appuie sur le pied avec lequel je viens juste de me servir pour enchaîner avec un second coup de pied

**3 – 23 {Dégâts} = -20 Santé**

**Vous gagnez 15 points d'expérience.**

**Vous gagnez 20 Zenies**

**Vous venez de ramasser x1 Potion HP**

_'Chouette ! Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la description de la potion, le temps joue contre moi !' _Sans perdre un instant je m'enfonce très rapidement dans la forêt en quête d'expérience.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_15 minutes plus tard_

'Ahahaha !' Si quelqu'un voyez mon visage il verrait un enfant de 1 ans exalté de joie. Une fois m'être calmé... Un petit peu, je décide de regarde mes statistiques pour de nouveau rire au éclats.

**Titre : Petit prodige de l'orphelinat**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 ans**

**Niveau : 6 {500/800}**

**Argent : 1.200 Zenies**

**Santé : 500/500{+50 toutes les 10 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 200/200**

**Niveaux de puissance : 55**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 19**

**AGI : 24**

**INT: 55+5**

**CHAR : 18**

**PER: 16**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 67**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl 82} {550/6130} {Bonus -75% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl 22} {1000/2040}**

_'J'ai gagner 45 niveau de puissance en 15 minutes !' _Avant que j'ai le temps de crier de nouveau victoire, je remarque quelque chose d'énorme ce rapprochez de moi _'Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Observation.'_

**Titre : Souverain des Slims**

**Nom : Roi Slim**

**Niveau : 5**

**Santé : 450/450**

**Réserve de KI : {Indisponible}**

**Niveau de puissance : 25**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 20**

**AGI : 9**

**INT : 9**

**CHA : 6**

**PER : 10**

**Description :**

**Il est dit qu'un Roi Slim est la fusion de centaines d'autres Slim... Mais ceci n'est qu'une rumeur**

_'Probablement le boss' _Je pense avec une goutte qui coule le long de front en voyant la taille de ce Slim _'Il fait très facilement 6 fois ma tailles...' _Secouant la tête a l'idée de perdre face a un Slim, je me précipite vers lui puis, une fois en face du Slim, ce dernier saute vers ma direction.

Malheureusement pour lui la différence de vitesse et flagrante, je réussi sans difficulté a faire un pas chassé vers la gauche pour esquiver le Slim qui retombe au sol, sans perdre une seule seconde je décide de donner un coup de poing au Slim qui n'as pas eu le temps de regarder sur son flan gauche.

**450 – 100 {Dégâts} = 350 Santé**

Une fois le coup de poing donné, j'enchaîne avec de nouveau deux coups de poings.

**350 – 100 {Dégâts} – 150 {Dégâts Critique} = 100 Santé**

Le Slim réussi a sauté de nouveau avant que j'ai le temps de l'achever. Regardant vers le haut, mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois a quel vitesse il retombe. De justesse, je réussi a un pivot en arrière avant de me faire écraser par le Roi Slime. En me remettant en position mes yeux s'écarquillent de nouveau quand je vois le Roi Slime me charger a seulement quelque centimètre de moi. N'ayant pas le réflexe d'esquiver le coup, je me prend sa charge de plein fouet 'Gargh !'

**500 – 200 {Dégâts} = 300 Santé**

Avant même que le Roi Slime et le temps de ce retourner pour charger, je me relève et le charge aussi vite que je peut _'Il n'était pas aussi rapide dés le début du combat...Observation.' _Ce que je vois me fait froncer des sourcils.

**Titre : Souverain des Slims**

**Nom : Roi Slim {Mode Berserk}**

**Niveau : 5**

**Santé : 100/450**

**Réserve de KI : {Indisponible}**

**Niveau de puissance 50**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 30**

**AGI : 20**

**INT : 9**

**CHA : 6**

**PER : 18**

**Description :**

**Il est dit qu'un Roi Slim est la fusion de centaines d'autres Slim... Mais ceci n'est qu'une rumeur**

_'Sa aurais était trop facile et gentil d'avoir un donjon avec des ennemies a éliminés sans problème' _Pendant ma charge le Slime ce retourne a une très grande vitesse. Mais étant toujours plus rapide que lui, je réussi a lui donne un coup de pied charger avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir.

**100 – 200 {Dégâts} = -100 Santé**

**Félicitation ! Vous venez de terrassez le boss !**

**Vous avez gagnez le titre : Chasseur de Blob**

**Vous gagnez 1700 point d'expérience**

_**Ping**_

_**Ping**_

**Félicitation vous venez de monté de 2 Niveaux !**

**Vous gagnez 2.000 Zenies**

**Vous avez gagner x1 Ensemble du roi**

**Félicitation ! En terrassant le boss vous venez de gagnez une compétence :**

**-Chargement de KI**

**Le menu {Tutoriel} a était mis a jours**

_**Ding Ding**_

**Les 20 minutes ce sont écoulés, vous allez être réexpédier a votre point de contrôle.**

Suant du front, le sourire au lèvre, j'attends d'être de nouveau téléporter a mon lit pour voir tout ce que j'ai gagner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Orphelinat'_

Sans cligner de nouveau des yeux, je me retrouve sur mon lit, ma position et exactement la même que tout a l'heure, comme si je n'étais pas parti.

Avec le sourire au lèvre, je décide de regarder encore une fois mes statistiques.

**Titre : Petit prodige de l'orphelinat**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 ans**

**Niveau : 8 {500/1000}**

**Argent : 3.200 Zenies**

**Santé : 750/750{+75 toutes les 10 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 200/200**

**Niveaux de puissance : 80**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 22**

**AGI : 26**

**INT: 61+5**

**CHAR : 18**

**PER: 17**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 87**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl 82} {550/6130} {Bonus -75% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl 22} {1300/2040}**

**Chargement de KI {Lvl 1} {0/250}**

_'Chargement de KI'_

**Chargement de KI {Lvl 1} {0/250}**

**Description :**

**Si vous avez besoin de remplir votre jauge de KI, il vous suffit juste de la charger !**

**Le KI ce recharge 1,2 fois plus vite si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl 5**

**Vous apprenez la compétence {?} si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl 7**

**Vous apprenez la compétence {?} si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl 10**

**Vous apprenez la compétence {?} si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl 25**

**Le KI ce recharge 1,5 fois plus vite si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl 30**

**Vous apprenez la compétence {?} si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl 55**

**Vous apprenez la compétence {?} si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl 85**

**Vous apprenez la compétence {?} si {Chargement de KI} est Lvl MAX**

_'Ouah, sa en fait des compétences a apprendre' _je pense en ricanant le moins fort possible pour ne pas réveillez les autres enfants _'Voyons voir maintenant combien une Potion HP me permet de récupéré en santé, Potion HP'_

**34x Potion HP**

**Description :**

**Permet de récupérer 25 points de santé.**

**ATTENTION, vous ne pouvez utilisez qu'une potion toutes les 5 secondes.**

_'Hm, les Potions pourrez m'être utile avant et pendant un BOSS, ou même en cas d'urgence, il vaut mieux que j'essaye de les conservés le plus longtemps possible... Ensemble du roi'_

**1x Ensemble du roi**

**Description :**

**Un ensemble d'armure avec un mélange de blanc et de bleu, la cape de couleur blanche donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important.**

**Un équipement qui multiplie la gravité terrestre de votre corps par 3**

**{FOR : 30 minimum pour pouvoir porter l'équipement}**

**{Une fois porter, vous perdez 20 points de FOR et 20 point en AGI mais gagnez 1 points de FOR et en AGI toutes les 24 Heures. Une fois l'équipement retirer, les points enlever seront rajouter a vos point gagnez en plus des point restants.}**

Je regarde la description de l'équipement la bouche grande ouverte _'C'est...le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de toutes ma vie !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**C'est tout pour le moment !**

**Petite info : je connais les niveaux de puissances des personnages dans la série DragonBall et DragonBall Z, le problème, pour les connaisseurs, c'est qu'après Namek, les niveaux de puissances ne sont plus disponible, donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi APRES l'arc Namek.**

**Prochain Chapitre : L'Humain le plus fort du monde.**


	3. Chap2:L'Humain le plus fort du monde

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Dragon Ball Z appartient a Akira Toriyama, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

**Toutefois, Tsuya Ayame est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais, contrairement a DBZ, vous avez la possibilité d'en faire ce que vous voulez ahah !**

Description : Tsuya Ayame, jeune étudiant de 19 ans, meurs en sauvant un de ces amis. Après ce tragique accident, il ce rend compte qu'il a une seconde chance...Dans le monde de Dragon Ball. Surpuissant!OC Intelligent!OC Gamer!OC

_'Ce que je pense !'_

'Ce que je dit a haute voix !'

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/GAMER/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

__'Le lendemain'__

_'*Baille*...Hm ?' _Me frottant les yeux après m'être réveillé une phrase apparaît en petit caractère.

**Votre Santé et votre réserve de KI ont étaient restaurer a 100%**

__'Cela ne me l'avez jamais fait avant... je me demande bien pourquoi...' __Me frottant le menton sur ma pensée interrogative, je devine rapidement la réponse de cette dernière __'Je n'ai jamais perdu de point de santé auparavant, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais vu cette phrase apparaître' __Une nouvelle phrase apparaît, me confirmant ce que je me dit.

**Ce n'ai pas pour rien que vous êtes un prodige ! Vous gagnez 1 point d'intelligence.**

__'Je vais finir par croire que pour chaque petite déduction je gagne toujours des points d'intelligences, non pas que je suis contre l'idée de gagner des points aussi facilement, mais...' __je pense en soupirant __'La Mémoire Eidétique me permet sans problème de gagner en intelligence a chaque montez de niveau...et vu que maintenant ce problème est résolu...'__ je pense de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec le sourire.

'Tsuya' Je tourne la tête vers ma droite pour apercevoir une des seuls personne a qui je parle encore a l'orphelinat. Un jeune garçon du nom de Edouard faisant un peu plus 1M30 ce qui est plutôt impressionnant pour un enfant de 8 ans, portant un t-shirt simple de couleur noir, un jogging aussi simple que sont t-shirt de couleur gris et une paire de basket noir, ces cheveux orange lui arrive jusqu'à ces épaules, ces yeux de couleur vertes sont toujours... Du moins, de ce que j'ai remarquer depuis que je suis a l'orphelinat, a moitié ouvert, comme si, tout ce qui faisait l'ennuyer.

'Oui, Grand-frère ?' lui dit-je, le regardant avec un sourcil lever, me donnant un air penseur.

'Tu va encore allez a la librairie aujourd'hui ?' Me dit Edouard, me regardant avec le sourire, mais toujours avec sont air ennuyé. Edouard et moi somme réputer dans l'orphelinat pour passez nos journée a lire des livres plutôt que de passez notre temps a jouet avec les autres enfants, malgré mes 1 ans, et ma mémoire eidétique n'étant pas un secret a l'orphelinat, les nones, en particulier Mère Felis, on essayez de m'apprendre a lire dés que j'ai pu parlez. Il m'a fallu uniquement 3 semaines pour pouvoir lire sans difficulté.

'Non, je pensez allez a la librairie pour lire 1 ou 2 livres.' Terminant ma phrase avec un grand sourire __'Cela me permettra de nouveau de rentrez dans un donjon sans éveillez les soupçon.'__ Je soupir mentalement, a cause de mon âge, je ne peut pas accéder a un donjon comme bon me semble sans que quelqu'un me voie disparaît...

Voie... Mes yeux s'écarquillent en pensant a ce mot __'Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensez avant ?! Espérons juste que ça marche, je n'ai jamais essayer après tout...' __Je ferme les yeux me demandant si cela va marcher ou non.

'Tu va bien Tsuya ?' Me demande Edouard d'un air inquiet. Mais avant qu'il est de temps de ce rapprochez de moi je rouvre les yeux est pense a un mot.

__'Pause'__

Dés le mots employer dans ma tête, tout deviens gris, figer, sans vie. Sachant que c'est la première fois que j'utilise la pause, et étant curieux de nature, je décide d'essayer de sortir pour voir ce que pourrais donner la ville avec cette effet la.

'Ah.' Au moment ou je veux ouvrir la porte, la description de la pause me reviens a l'esprit 'Il est vrai que je ne peut pas interagir avec quoi que ce soit, vivant ou non.' Puis un point me viens en tête 'Mais est-il possible d'interagir avec le menu pendant la pause ?' Pour enfin avoir les yeux écarquiller 'Un instant... Il n'est même pas indiquer que je ne peut pas m'entraîner pendant la pause !' Sans perdre un instant j'essaye d'utiliser le menu dans toute ces formes pour voir si il est possible de s'en servir en cours de pause.

Après 10 minutes, le résultat est sans appel 'Je... peux vraiment me servir du menu sans problème tout en étant en pause...' Croisant les doigts je décide de tenter de nouveau quelque chose 'Donjon'

**Commande inaccessible, veuillez enlevez {Pause} pour avoir accès a ce menu **

Soupirant longuement a ce que je vois, je décide de me remettre a la même position avant d'avoir effectuer la pause pour ne pas effrayer Edouard. __'Si je ne peux pas accéder au donjon pendant la pause... Cela doit vouloir dire que si j'essaye de m'entraîner je ne gagnerez absolument aucun point de statistique...' __Je soupir une nouvelle fois de ce que je pense __'C'est logique... Si le temps ce fige, ma progression ce fige aussi... réellement comme une pause, sauf que tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me déplacer... cette capacité pourrez presque faire croire a la technique du saut dans le temps de Hit de DragonBall Super mais en 2.0' __Je pense, en ricanant un peu a l'idée de m'en servir devant cette même personne.

__'Pause'__ Repensant encore une fois a ce mot redonne rapidement la vie a tout ce qui m'entoure, Edouard ce rapproche de moi toujours avec son air inquiet 'C'est a cause des visites que tu ne te sens pas bien ?' me dit Edouard, qui me met la main a l'épaule.

'Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir ce que j'aime' Je lui répond, avec une voix monotone. Depuis mon arrivée ici, et malgré mon âge, je me suis très vite attaché au enfant de l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, tout ceux que je connaissaient on fini par être adopter ou sont parti de l'orphelinat pour vivre a la capital l'ouest pour y trouver du travail.

'Hé, je suis toujours la non ?' Dit Edouard avec un triste sourire, Edouard a trouver une famille il y a peu et a décider de vivre avec eux, une père, une mère et un petit-frère, de quoi être heureux.

'Hm, même si je sais que tu partira d'ici 2 jours...' Dit je de ma voix toujours monotone __'Malgré mon jeune âge dans ce monde, je ne peut pas m'empêchez de pensez a lui comme le petit-frère que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir' __Souriant, toujours a l'écoute, et encore bien d'autres choses qui le rendrez très facilement populaire si il n'avait pas son air ennuyez.

'Ne soit pas comme ça Tsuya, j'aimerais te dire que tu te fera de nouveau amis ici, mais te connaissant, ça serais te mentir' Edouard dit en riant a la fin de ça phrase 'Mais tu a de quoi t'occuper le temps que quelqu'un t'adopte' rajoute t-il en me frottant la tête.

'J'espère que tu as raison' lui dit-je avec, cette fois ci, un léger sourire forcer __'Cette endroit et le paradis pour s'entraîner, hors de question que quelqu'un m'adopte !' __Le paradis, car, Edouard et moi-même sont les seuls a allez a la librairie de l'orphelinat, nous avons, en plus de ça, notre petit endroit secret ou l'on peu s'installer sans que personne ne nous voie. Bien évidement, nous arrivons toujours a l'heure pour les repas et les extinctions des feux pour ne pas inquiétez les nones.

__'Je devrais pouvoir utilisé cette endroit pour me téléporter dans les donjons sans que personne panique de ma disparition' __Je pense, cette fois ci, avec un plus large sourire 'Tu viens avec moi ?' Mon attention ce retourne sur Edouard, qui me regarde toujours d'un air attrister 'Pas aujourd'hui malheureusement Tsuya, je dois terminé de déposer mes affaires chez mes parents, mais j'aurais tout le temps demain si tu le souhaite.'

'Oh... demain promis alors ?' Lui dit-je avec un léger sourire, après lui avoir dit cela son regard change drastiquement 'Promis petit-frère' me dit Edouard le sourire jusqu'au oreille 'Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche d'y allez, ils m'attendent probablement déjà, a demain Tsuya' Me dit-il le dos tourner avec un bras lever pour me dire au revoir.

Une fois Edouard hors de mon champ de vision, je me précipite vers la librairie, puis me dirige vers le fond pour y trouver deux étagères remplie de livres, formant un O avec l'angle du mur. J'enlève les livres du bas pour me faufiler a l'intérieur de ce petit sanctuaire que seul, moi et Edouard, connais, pour replacer les livres derrière moi.

Je m'assoie dans l'angle au fond __'Bien...Commençons tout d'abord par le plus important...Statistique .'__

****Titre : Petit prodige de l'orphelinat****

****Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 ans****

****Niveau : 8 {500/1000}****

****Argent : 3.200 Zenies****

****Santé : 750/750{+75 toutes les 10 minutes}****

****Réserve de KI : 200/200****

****Niveaux de puissance : 80****

****Stats :****

****FOR : 22****

****AGI : 26****

****INT: 61+5****

****CHAR : 18****

****PER: 17****

****Nombre de points a distribuer : 87****

****Skills :****

****{Passif}****

****Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}****

****Méditation {Lvl 82} {550/6130} {Bonus -75% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}****

****Observation {Lvl 22} {1300/2040}****

****Chargement de KI {Lvl 1} {0/250}****

_'L'ensemble du roi me demande 30 point en force... mais requière de sacrifier 20 point en force et agilité' _Je ferme les yeux, pensant a comment procédé _'Je vais devoir utilisez des points en force mais aussi en agilité si je ne veut pas que la même histoire ce répète' _Repensant au combat avec le Roi Slim _'Voyons voir...'_ Etant sur que personne ne me voie, je décide d'appliquez mes points de statistique avec mon index.

****Titre : Petit prodige de l'orphelinat****

****Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 ans****

****Niveau : 8 {500/1000}****

****Argent : 3.200 Zenies****

****Santé : 750/750{+75 toutes les 10 minutes}****

****Réserve de KI : 200/200****

****Niveaux de puissance : ********155****

****Stats :****

****FOR : ********40****

****AGI : ********45****

****INT: 61+5****

****CHAR : 18****

****PER: 17****

****Nombre de points a distribuer : ********50****

****Skills :****

****{Passif}****

****Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}****

****Méditation {Lvl 82} {550/6130} {Bonus -75% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}****

****Observation {Lvl 22} {1300/2040}****

****Chargement de KI {Lvl 1} {0/250}****

__'Maintenant...Inventaire.'__

**Inventaire :**

**\- 34x Potion HP**

**\- 1x Ensemble du roi**

__'Si je dit le nom de l'équipement cela va juste me donner sa description...' __Je rapproche mon index de l'objet dont je souhaite m'équiper pour finalement m'arrêter avant d'y touche __'Il y a probablement un moyen de s'en équiper en le demandant par la penser, équiper : Ensemble du roi'__

**Ensemble du roi équiper :**

**\- +1 FOR et AGI toutes les 24 heures**

**\- -20 FOR et AGI pendant que vous vous équipez de l'objet**

**Voulez vous {Masquez} l'apparence de l'équipement**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_'Au moins, je n'aurais pas a expliquez au nones ou j'ai trouver cette armure... ou même de dire pourquoi j'en porte une' _Soulager de ce que me propose le menu, je décide de dire oui, puis j'attends un quelconque changement... Pour constater que rien ne ce passe __'Je m'attendez a ressentir l'effet de la gravité mais...' __Attendant toujours a ce que l'armure fasse effet, je décide de mis prendre autrement __'Statistique'__

****Titre : Petit prodige de l'orphelinat****

****Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 ans****

****Niveau : 8 {500/1000}****

****Argent : 3.200 Zenies****

****Santé : 750/750{+75 toutes les 10 minutes}****

****Réserve de KI : 200/200****

****Niveaux de puissance : ********155****

****Stats :****

****FOR : ********20 {-20 Suppression}****

****AGI : ********25 {-20 Suppression}****

****INT: 61+5****

****CHAR : 18****

****PER: 17****

****Nombre de points a distribuer : ********50****

****Skills :****

****{Passif}****

****Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}****

****Méditation {Lvl 82} {550/6130} {Bonus -75% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}****

****Observation {Lvl 22} {1300/2040}****

****Chargement de KI {Lvl 1} {0/250}****

_'L'effet et belle et bien actif...' _ Je me sens rassuré a l'idée de ne pas ressentir la gravité devenir plus... Lourde _'La raison est peut-être du au fait que mes stats avec la suppression sont presque les même avant que je les montes ?' _Je lève un sourcil, pensant que si c'est réellement le cas, cela pourrais bien mettre utile si je tombe sur un équipement plus intéressant que l'ensemble du roi _'Je verrais bien d'ici 24 heures si j'ai bien gagnez des points...En attendant...' _Je pense avec un grand sourire _'Donjon'_

****Donjon {Lvl 1 a 9} difficulté : Facile.****

Toujours ayant le sourire, je décide d'appuyer sur le seul donjon disponible.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_'Grotte'_**

Comme le précédent donjon, une fraction de secondes s'écoule pour que mon champ de vue passe a une ranger de livre, puis a une grotte illuminer par des torches accrocher sur des longues tige de bambou.

_'Avant de monter mon niveau mieux vaux commencer a monter la compétence chargement de KI au moins jusqu'au niveau 10 pour voir ce qu'elle peut m'apprendre comme nouvelle compétence...'_Je décide donc de rester a l'entrée du donjon puis d'utiliser le fameux skill.

_'30 minutes plus tard'_

****Félicitation !****

****{Chargement de Ki} viens de passez Lvl.7****

****Vous venez d'apprendre {Boule Kikoha}****

Mes yeux deviennent aussi grosse qu'une assiette _'Enfin une technique qui requière du KI !' _Voulant sauté de joie, mais ayant toujours l'idée en tête de continuer de monter le chargement de KI, je décide de vérifier combien consomme un kikoha en KI _'Boule Kikoha'_

****Boule Kikoha {Lvl 1} {0/500}****

****Description :****

****Une boule d'énergie projeter par les mains, consomme 2 points de KI****

****-A chaque utilisation, permet de gagner 0.1 point sur la réserve de KI****

****-Plus le Lvl est élevé, plus vous infliger de dégâts****

'Et en plus je peux augmentez ma réserve de Ki avec ?!' Je hurle avant de me mettre mes mains devant la bouche par peur d'avoir attirer un des monstre du donjon. Je regarde sur ma droite et ma gauche puis pousse un soupir de soulagement voyant qu'aucun monstre n'ai venu dans ma direction.

_'Je peut lancer des Kikoha tout en rechargeant mon KI, une pierre deux coup' _Je pense les bras croisé _'Mais j'ai peur que le Kikoha attire les monstres vers moi... dans le pire des cas, je sortirais d'ici aussi vite que je suis venu, mais vu la difficulté du donjon, ça ne devrais pas trop posez de problème, et si un boss arrive je peut toujours me déséquiper de l'armure pour pouvoir être sur de le terrasser.'_

_'1 heure plus tard'_

****Félicitation !****

****{Chargement de Ki} viens de passez Lvl.10****

****Vous venez d'apprendre {Rayon Kikoha}****

'...Probablement la même chose que le kikoha mais en mieux, Rayon Kikoha'

****Rayon Kikoha {Lvl 1} {0/650}****

****Description :****

****Rayon d'énergie projeter par les mains, consomme 6 points de KI****

****-A chaque utilisation, permet de gagner 0.3 point sur la réserve de KI****

****-Plus le Lvl est élevé, plus vous infliger de dégâts****

'Bien ce que je pensais, la même chose mais en mieux pour monter la réserve de KI' je dit la main au menton. L'objectif atteins, je souris a ma prochaine quête 'Maintenant, passons niveau 20 avant la fin de la journée' Toutefois une pensez me traverse l'esprit 'Le donjon indique du niveau 1 a 9, j'espère juste que je ne serais pas éjecter du donjon une fois le niveau 10 atteins...' Je me tapote la joue après avoir dit ça 'Cela prendrais du temps pour montez en niveau mais ça serais plus sur... faire le donjon niveau 11 a 19 au niveau 11 serais très risqué' Dit-je pour ensuite hissez les épaules 'Je verrais bien, ce qui arrivera, arrivera, en attendant' Je souris 'Partons en chasse !'

_'3 Heures plus tard'_

Suant du front après avoir terrasser un bon nombre de Slim et de Squelette, je m'assoie pour me reposer un peu avant de retournez a l'orphelinat _'Ce donjon donne bien plus de point que ce que je pensez...Statistique'_

****Titre : Petit prodige de l'orphelinat****

****Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 1 ans****

****Niveau : 13 {40/1660}****

****Argent : 7.410 Zenies****

****Santé : 1150/1500{+150 toutes les 10 minutes}****

****Réserve de KI : 320/350****

****Niveaux de puissance : ********230****

****Stats :****

****FOR : 27******** {-20 Suppression}****

****AGI : 31******** {-20 Suppression}****

****INT: 76+5****

****CHAR : 18****

****PER: 19****

****Nombre de points a distribuer : 10********0****

****Skills :****

****{Passif}****

****Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}****

****Méditation {Lvl 82} {550/6130} {Bonus -75% de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}****

****Observation {Lvl 23} {10/2230}****

****Chargement de KI {Lvl 13} {1488/3550}****

****Boule Kikoha {Lvl 8} {1200/4500}****

****Rayon Kikoha {Lvl 4} {30/2650}****

_'Ce n'est pas si mal pour matinée de chasse...Sorti'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

2 ans plus tard :

Les choses ont très vite changer a l'orphelinat depuis 2 ans, le... Décès de mère Felis i ans a bouleverser tout le monde, les nones et moi en particulier, la connaissant bien plus longtemps que les autres enfants qui sont arriver après le départ d'Edouard.

Après son décès l'orphelinat a refusez d'accepter d'autre enfant, et a décider de déposer les enfants dans les différentes familles qui postuler pour en avoir un ou une. Malheureusement, voulant absolument fermer rapidement l'orphelinat, les enfants étaient confier a n'importe qui, ce qui a eu des conséquences grave pour ce s'occupant de l'orphelinat. Voulant a tout pris échapper a la justice, les nones on décider de s'enfuir laissant tout les autres enfant seuls, je faisais parti des autres.

Maintenant, je me trouve actuellement dans une maison que j'ai acheter... Oui, moi Tsuya Ayame, enfant de 3 ans, est propriétaire d'une grande maison qui contient 3 salle de bain, 7 chambres, 2 WC, 1 grande cuisine, 1 grand salon et enfin 1 grande salle qui sert de salle a manger.

Mais je suis pas seul dans cette maison, 4 autres enfants ayant était dans le même orphelinat que moi vivent ici.

'Je suis rentrer' Dit-je en soupirant sachant ce qui va ce passez une fois ces mots employer. Des bruits de pas ce font entendre jusqu'à ce que 4 personnes apparaissent en face de moi.

La première personne a arriver ce nomme Ruty, un jeune homme de 9 ans mesurant 1M30, les cheveux court de couleur bleu,les yeux de couleur bleu, il porte un T-shirt bleu foncé, un short bleu clair... Il adore cette couleur.

La deuxième personne est Sadrii, une jeune fille de 11 ans, aussi grande que Ruty pourtant une robe rose, cheveux long de couleur rouge, ces yeux sont de couleur marron.

La troisième personne, Felis, tout le monde lui a donner ce nom en hommage a mère Felis, une toute petite fille de 1 ans, ce baladant en t-shirt rouge et en couche, avec les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Sadrii. Cette simple raison a suffit pour que ces deux la sois inséparable.

La quatrième et dernière personne, Sosui, et habiller de la même façon que Ruty mais la couleur rouge et visible sur sont t-shirt et short, âger de 11 ans, les cheveux blond lui arrivant jusqu'au épaules , c'est yeux sont de couleur améthyste.

'Bonsoir Tsuya, alors ?' Demande Sosui avec un sourcil lever, les bras croisés, prétendant d'être sérieux comme tout les soirs lorsque je franchi la porte.

'Hmm, la chasse était bonne, j'ai pu en tirer un très bon pris, faites la queue !' Je dit en ricanant, les 3 plus grands s'exécute avant même que je termine ma phrases, ce qui me fit rouler par terre de rire pendant que les enfants me regarde l'air embarrasser.

'Ruty, Sosui, voici vos 10,000 Zenies pour le mois' Je dit leur tenant a chacun une bourse. Les deux me souris et récupère leur bourses et hoche la tête en signe de gratitude.

'Sadrii, voici 35,000 Zenies pour toi' je lui dit en tenant une bourse plus grosse que celle des garçons, qui me regarde avec jalousie.

'Merci beaucoup TsuTsu ! On va pouvoir t'achetez de nouvelle robe Felis !' Dit Sadrii en sautant de joie, ce qui fait rire la petite Félis 'Ah oui ! J'ai déjà préparer le repas TsuTsu, tu as juste a le faire rechauffer !' me dit-elle, toujours exciter après avoir reçu sa bourse.

'Non merci Sadrri, j'ai déjà manger a l'extérieur, je vais allez me reposez dans ma chambre, amusez-vous bien mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard !' Je dit en riant, ce qui fait rire Felis, recevant un hochement de tête de la part des autres enfants, je leur hoche la tête en retour avant de partir dans ma chambre

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison-Chambre'_

Une fois rentrée dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit en soupirant. Cela fait 5 mois que je vie comme ça, malgré le fait que cela me rend heureux de vivre indépendamment des autres, certaines nones, sœur Sophie en particulier me manque toujours. Soeur Sophie était pour moi comme une seconde mère après la mère Felis. Mais elle a abandonner les enfants quand la polices arriva pour arrêter les nones, nous laissant seuls, sans personne pour nous aider.

Secouant la tête a ce que je pense je regarde le plafond avec sans aucun penser a l'esprit... Jusqu'a ce que mon attention ce place sur le menu _'déséquiper – Ensemble du roi, Statistique.'_

****Titre : L'humain le plus puissant du monde {Actuellement}****

****Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 3 ans****

****Niveau : 76 {5/12805}****

****Argent : 845,568 Zenies****

****Santé : 11500/11500{+1150 toutes les 10 minutes}****

****Réserve de KI : 5600/5600****

****Niveaux de puissance : ********4050****

****Stats :****

****FOR : ********958****

****AGI : ********988****

****INT: 268+5****

****CHAR : 64****

****PER: 50****

****Nombre de points a distribuer : ********740****

****Skills :****

****{Passif}****

****Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}****

****Méditation {Lvl MAX} {Bonus -4X de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}****

****Observation {Lvl 80} {10/2230}****

****Chargement de KI {Lvl 23} {2330/7000}****

****Boule Kikoha {Lvl 40} {1200/4500}****

****Rayon Kikoha {Lvl 34} {9870/10050}****

'L'an 737... C'est cette année que Goku arrive, sur terre, après ça...' Après mettre entraîner pendant 2 ans, je pensez, au début rencontrez les autres une fois Raditz éliminer '...Mais si je veut réellement changer les choses en bien, il faut que je rencontre Goku avant' je dit l'air penseur, rencontrez Goku avant la naissance de Gohan ne pose pas de problème en soit, justement, sa serait même pour le mieux, pouvoir entraîner Goku avant l'arriver de son frère pour le vaincre, non, le problème et de faire venir Végéta sur terre.

Végéta viens uniquement quand les autres mentionne les dragon ball après que Goku est sur le point de périr 'Donc si je veux le rencontrez avant... il me faut trouver un moment pour mentionner les dragon ball devant sont Scouter'

Soupirant de nouveaux je décide de dormir 'A partir de demain... le véritable entraînement commencera'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite Note : j'écris en parallèle deux FanFiction sur Naruto, voici ce que donnera la description des FanFictions.**

**La première :**

**Naruto ce fait attaquez par les civiles de Konoha dés l'anniversaire de ces 4 ans, a sont réveil, il ce retrouve devant une énorme cage qui contient...Mito Uzumaki et le 1er Hokage Hashirama Senju. Mokuton!Naruto, SealMaster!Naruto, Serieux!Naruto, Pairing Naruto/{Incertain pour le moment} {{Je trouve l'idée plutôt sympa, bien évidement, le comment du pourquoi ces deux la sont sceller en Naruto sera expliquer plus en détail une fois la FanFiction écrite Ahaha}}**

**et la deuxième :**

**Et si Orochimaru était, non pas intéresser par les fameux sharingan, mais par le Jinchuuriki Naruto, comment les choses changeraient ? Sombre!Naruto au fur et a mesure que l'histoire avance, Paring Naruto/Sakura {{Depuis tout jeune je me suis toujours imaginer Naruto être a la place de Sasuke, je veux dire, Naruto n'a pas eu une vie des plus facile, Sasuke non plus, MAIS, Sasuke contrairement a Naruto est aimé par bien des personnes dans le villages, ce qui va permettre au Sasuke de ma Fanfiction, de changer petit a petit au cours de l'histoire. Naruto lui... Soyons réaliste, un jeune garçon qui, depuis sont enfance, ce fait ignorez, même repoussez par les membres de sont propres villages, essaye désespérément d'avoir un rendez-vous avez la personne dont il a un coup de cœur (Sakura) mais l'envois rejetez a chaque fois de manière brutal, sont propre professeur (Kakashi) refuse de l'entraîner car il doit entraîner Sasuke, alors qu'il peut très bien utilisez un clone pour pouvoir les entraîner tout les 2, ne peut pas ce dire 'Je veux devenir hokage pour protéger ceux qui m'ignore et me hais !' Le Naruto de l'anime est un personne avec une personnalité joyeuse, un peu idiot... Non Idiot ahahah, déterminé, Le Naruto de ma FanFiction sera le même MAIS n'est pas si idiot que ça, la négligence de ces camarades et son professeur, l'ignorance des habitants du villages, et j'ai même envie de dire, les secrets que lui cache le 3éme Hokage par rapport a ces parents auront un ENORME impact sur l'histoire.}}**

**Prochain Chapitre : Pour un meilleur futur**


	4. Chap3:Pour un Meilleur Futur

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Dragon Ball Z appartient a Akira Toriyama, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

**Toutefois, Tsuya Ayame est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais, contrairement a DBZ, vous avez la possibilité d'en faire ce que vous voulez ahah !**

Description : Tsuya Ayame, jeune étudiant de 19 ans, meurs en sauvant un de ces amis. Après ce tragique accident, il ce rend compte qu'il a une seconde chance...Dans le monde de Dragon Ball. Surpuissant!OC Intelligent!OC Gamer!OC

_'Ce que je pense !'_

'Ce que je dit a haute voix !'

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/GAMER/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'20 ans plus tard'_

'*Baille*' Je m'étire puis me lève regardant la foret qui m'entoure 'Il devrait être dans les parages'

Je me vête de mon pantalon bleu, mon gilet blanc que je met par dessus mon t-shirt de couleur gris, mes chaussures de couleurs blanche. Je me met a sourire en voyant la dernière chose a me mettre, une cape blanche avec a l'arrière écrit de couleur rouge 家族(Famille) **{Pensez a la cape de Minato mais sans les flammes}**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'5 ans auparavant'_

'Tu est sur Tsuya ?' Me dit Sadrii d'un air dépressif, en regardant derrière elle, je remarque Ruty, Felis et Sosui ont le même regard que Sadrii.

'Ne soyez pas comme ça, vous pouvez vivre par vous même maintenant, et je vous ai laissez de quoi être tranquille pour une bonne vingtaines d'années' je leur dit en souriant 'Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais jamais vous revoir' Je rajoute en hissant les épaules.

'Tu est obliger de partir grand-frère ? Vraiment vraiment ?' Me dit Felis avec ces yeux doux, je la regarde avec un triste sourire tout en m'approchant d'elle, une fois en face, je lui frotte ça tête avec ma main, ce qui lui fait gonfler ces joues... Et fait rire tout les autres.

'Je suis désolé Felis, je ne supporte pas l'idée de restez au même endroit aussi longtemps que vous, et puis entre nous, ton frère et du genre aventurier' Dit-je en ricanant un peu, avant de me faire frapper la tête par Sadrii.

**121,000 – 1 {Dégâts} = 120,999**

'Aoutch, je peu savoir pourquoi tu ma frapper cette fois ci ?' Je lui dit d'un ton agacer, mais mes yeux me trahissent en la regardant avec tendresse.

'Ne lui dit pas ça ! Tu va lui donnée envie de faire exactement la même chose !' Me dit Sadrii d'un regard menaçant avant de me sourire a nouveau, quelque instant passe avant que Sosui me tend quelque chose des mains 'Tiens' dit Sosui, toujours aussi sérieux, mais tout comme moi, c'est yeux le trahissent ayant son remplie de tristesse 'Un cadeau de la part de nous tous, nous avons mis chacun notre maximum pour avoir ce résultat'

Regardant ce que c'est, mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois qu'il s'agit d'une cape avec écrit famille sur le dos. Après avoir admirer la cape pendant une bonne minute, je la porte puis me retourne en pointant avec mon pouce le dos de la cape montrant ce qui a écrit 'Elle me va bien ?' Je leur demande avec le sourire, tout le monde souris et hoche la tête.

Je me dirige vers la porte puis me retourne pour leur dire une dernière chose 'Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit n'hésitez surtout pas a m'appeler...' Je me retourne en ouvrant la porte me mettant l'index et le majeur sur le front, leur faisant signe de salut en guise de au revoir.

**Vous venez de gagnez le titre : Un frère protecteur**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

'Avec cette cape je ressemble presque trait pour trait au vrai Minato, me manque plus que la capacité a me téléporter sans problème' Je dit en riant 'Ah, mais si je fait pause ou contrôle temporel sa donne a l'ennemi la sensation que je me téléporte...' La main au menton, rêvant déjà d'avoir pour surnom L'éclair Blanc dans la Z-team 'Bon' je reprend cette fois ci le regard plus sérieux _'Scan – niveau de puissance minimum 300'_

**Scan {Lvl MAX}**

**Description :**

**Permet de ressentir l'énergie dégager par toutes choses vivantes**

**Peut permettre de ressentir les énergies a une distance de 500M si {Scan} est au Lvl 10**

**Peut permettre de ressentir les énergies a une distance de 1km si {Scan} est au Lvl 20**

**Peut permettre de ressentir les énergies a une distance de 10km si {Scan} est au Lvl 30**

**Peut permettre de ressentir les énergies a une distance de 100km si {Scan} est au Lvl 40**

**Peut permettre de ressentir les énergies a une distance de 1000km si {Scan} est au Lvl 50**

**Peut permettre de ressentir les énergies a une distance de 10000km si {Scan} est au Lvl 75**

**Peut permettre de ressentir les énergies sur n'importe qu'elle planète si {Scan} est au Lvl MAX**

**Scan en cours...**

**2 personnes trouvés :**

**-45 km a l'Est de votre position {Puissance : 320}**

**-100 m au nord de votre position {Puissance : 332}**

'Hm, Piccolo doit surement être celui dont la force est la plus faible, ce qui veut dire...' je souris en regardant droit devant moi 'Que Goku est surement celui qui ce trouve a 100 mètre de ma position...' Je commence a marchez doucement, puis, mon sourire s'agrandi 'Et si je lui faisais un peu peur ?' commençant a ricaner de mon idée je décide de faire quelque modification, 'Statistique'

**Titre : Un frère protecteur**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 23 ans**

**Niveau : 1290 {1,444,578/7,545,100}**

**Argent : 140,541,112 Zenies**

**Santé : 897,000/897,000{+89700 toutes les 5 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 958,000/958,000**

**Niveaux de puissance : 1 {-1,000,899,999 Suppression}**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 19132+10**

**AGI : 21122+10**

**INT: 3904+5**

**CHAR : 2025**

**PER: 2701**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 150**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl MAX} {Bonus -4X de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl MAX}**

**Chargement de KI {Lvl MAX}**

**Vole {Lvl MAX}**

**Barrière de KI {Lvl MAX}**

**Talent Naturel {Lvl MAX}**

**Tank {Lvl MAX}**

**Ki Pur {Lvl MAX}**

**Mach {Mach 10}**

**Contrôle**** Temporel {Lvl MAX}**

**{Offensif}**

**Boule Kikoha {Lvl MAX}**

**Rayon Kikoha {Lvl MAX}**

**Super Kikoha {Lvl MAX}**

**Epée d'énergie {Lvl MAX}**

**{Transformation}**

**KI {Mode} {Lvl 30} {0/150,400}**

'Voyons, voyons...Et si je passez a 2000 pour le terrifier un peu...' Dit-je, me roulant par terre de rire pensant a la tête que risque de faire Goku. Je décide immédiatement de commencer ma petite farce, avec un large sourire _'récupération – 1999 niveau de puissance'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Avec Goku'_

Nous retrouvons notre jeune Goku âgé de 20 ans, en train de couper des rondins de bois 'Ah, pourquoi Chichi me demande d'allez aussi loin pour allez cherchez du bois, il y en a à coter de la maison !' Dit Goku d'un air enfantin 'Ah ! J'ai une meilleur idée !' Goku décide de déraciné un arbre a main nu et repart en direction de ça maison 'Comme ça, je peut partir m'entraîne-' Goku lâche brusquement l'arbre et regarde derrière lui 'Q-qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Je n'ai jamais ressenti une puissance pareil ! Et c'est très près !' Ne perdant pas un instant, Goku décide de courir vers sa maison pour prévenir Chichi d'un danger imminent.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Avec Piccolo'_

Piccolo médite en haut d'une montagne, ignore le bruit qui l'entour jusqu'à ce que l'énergie qu'a aperçu Goku ce fait ressentir a l'endroit ou il ce trouve.

Piccolo ce lève précipitamment les yeux écarquiller 'Cette puissance... ?! Cela ne peu pas être Goku' N'hésitant pas un instant, malgré quelque sueur qui tombe le long de de sont front, il décide de partir en direction de cette... Chose qui dégage autant d'énergie.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

'Voila donc la fameuse maison de Son Goku...' En regardant sur ma gauche je remarque une petite maison 'Sa doit être la maison du grand-père de Goku' Je me rapproche de la maison de grand-père Gohan ...Mais soudainement je m'arrête pour me retrouver en face de celui que j'attendez de voir avec impatience ...

'Que fait tu ici ?' Dit Goku en position de combat, sont regard glaciale prêt a m'attaquez a tout moment.

Voyant LE Goku en face de moi me fait sourire, ce n'est pas a la porter de tout le monde de pouvoir rencontrez un de ces héros favoris en VRAI, mais mon sourire ce dissipe rapidement quand je sais que je peux changer les choses pour le mieux...'Est tu Son Goku ?' Je lui demande avec un sourcil lever.

Goku me regarde de la même manière 'Je m'appel Son Goku oui, que veut tu ?' me dit-il sans baissez sa garde, je soupir en voyant ça réaction, mon regard ce porte vers la droite, croisant le regard de Chichi qui nous observe depuis une fenêtre, Goku suis mon regard et vois que j'observe sa compagne, ce retournant vers moi, cette fois ci l'air un peu plus menaçant 'Si tu veux combattre laisse la en dehors de ça' Dit Goku en ce déplaçant sur le coter, voulant que je continue de l'observer, a son grand étonnement, je ne lâche pas Chichi des yeux.

'Elle est enceinte ?' Je demande a Goku, cette fois ci, mon attention porté sur lui avec la mains au menton, Goku continua de me regarder avec ces yeux glacial mais hoche la tête 'Je vois...' Je lui dit, le sourire au lèvre et les yeux fermer 'Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur'.

Goku me regarde cette fois ci avec curiosité, mais ne baisse toujours pas ça garde, je soupir a cela, _'Moi qui m'attendez a ce que cela soit drôle'_ Regardant de nouveau Chichi, je remarque qu'elle tremble un peu, ce que je peu comprendre, Goku est très puissant... Du moins, c'est ce qu'un humain bien entraîner dirais, et le fait de voir sont mari autant sur la défensive devant un ennemi peut être effrayant.

Soupirant de nouveau je décide de porter mon regard sur Goku 'Désolé de t'avoir effrayez toi et ta compagne, ce n'étais absolument pas mon attention' Dit-je, je m'excuse mentalement pour ce petit mensonge, Goku baisse totalement ça garde et me regarde avec curiosité 'Je m'appel Tsuya, Tsuya Ayame, encore une fois désolé de t'avoir effrayer, laisse moi baisser un peu les tensions' Je dit en souriant _'Suppression – 1999 niveaux de puissance'_

Goku me regarde avec grande surprise quand il constate que l'énergie que je dégager a totalement disparu 'Donc...' Je le regarde en croisant les bras le sourire au lèvre 'Fille ou garçon ?'

Goku ouvre la bouche mais ce retourne soudainement pour regardez vers le haut 'Piccolo...' Dit Goku 'Que fait tu ici ?' rajoute t-il sans ce mettre en garde.

Je constate que Piccolo m'observe depuis son arriver ici...'Oh' Je répond me frottant la tête 'Tu a du probablement venir ici en ressentant mon énergie, désolé' Dit-je en riant un peu, Goku malgré ça garde baissez, reste prudent, je peut voir certain de ces muscles tendus.

'Comment a tu fait pour devenir aussi fort ?' Me demande Piccolo, surpris par le fait qu'il me crois aussi facilement... Pour me souvenir que je suis en face de Goku _'Forcement, qu'il me croit...'_Je soupir puis regarde vers lui d'un air nonchalant 'Ce que vous venez de ressentir n'ai même pas 1% de mon maximum'

Goku et Piccolo me regarde la bouche grande ouverte, cette... Humain ? Piccolo ne sais pas quoi pensez, quand a Goku, il me regarde avec des éclats au yeux 'Ouah ! Comment ça ce fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu en tournois ?!' Dit Goku l'air exciter. Je le regarde avec un grand sourire pour me retourner et lui point le mot qui ce trouve sur le dos de ma cape 'Voici la raison pour laquelle je ne participer jamais au tournois' Piccolo me continu de me regardez, Goku hoche la tête avec un léger sourire sur le visage, comprenant la raison de mes absences au tournoi.

'Tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question' Dit Piccolo, croisant les bras. Je le regarde avec grande surprise... Puis soupir en me rappelant de quelque chose _'J'oublié que Piccolo deviens plus... doux pendant l'entraînement de Gohan'_ L'idée de changer Piccolo bien avant m'a bien sur traversé l'esprit, mais je sais que sa ne sera pas facile...

'Pour protéger ceux qui te tiens a cœur... C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu aussi fort' Je lui dit, en ricanant un peu. Piccolo fronce légèrement du visage a ce que je viens de dire, tendis que Goku me regarde avec un plus grand sourire 'Cela peut paraître ridicule' Je dit en riant 'Mais quand on veut protéger ceux a qui on tiens, on peu faire des choses qui tiens du miracle' J'enlève ma cape pour regarde le mot Famille qui est écrit 'C'est très similaire a la haine' je les regardes avec un léger sourire 'Mais la différence viens a ce qui suis une fois le combat terminer'

Piccolo me regarde curieux 'Et qu'elle est cette différence ?' Goku me regarde aussi avec grande curiosité mais a toujours sont sourire au visage, mon petit speech a du suffire pour gagner un peu de ça confiance.

Je me concentre sur Piccolo avec un plus grand sourire les yeux fermer 'Les émotions' Je dit, Piccolo compris immédiatement ce que je voulais dire, tandis que Goku penche légèrement la tête sur le coter l'air perdu, je soupir en voyant ça réaction _'J'oublier, il n'est pas... très fute-fute'_ Je pense en ricanant un peu 'Gagner un combat en sachant que l'on a réussi a protéger ceux a qui ont tiens nous apporte un sentiment de joie et de soulagement, la haine...' Je regarde de nouveau ma cape, l'air attrister mais toujours le sourire au lèvre 'N'apporte que de la douleur et du désespoir, plus nous gagnons, plus la haine s'accroît... tout comme la douleur'

Regardant de nouveau les deux guerriers en me revêtant de ma cape, je peut voir que Piccolo et légèrement surpris par ce que je viens de dire, Goku lui, me regarde avec sont sourire bien connu de tout les fan de DragonBall.

'C'est stupide... Je suis venu ici pour perdre mon temps' Dit Piccolo en ce retournant puis partant dans le sens opposé de ma position. Je soupir sachant que pour le changer sans Gohan, sa sera extrêmement dur.

'Alors...' Mon attention ce reporte sur Goku, qui cette fois ci, me regarde avec un léger sourire les bras croisés 'Si tu connais mon nom, je suppose que c'est pour me voir' Goku ce retourne faisant signe a Chichi qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Chichi lâche un long soupir de soulagement avant de ce rapprochez de nous.

'Bonjour' Dit Chichi avant d'être au cotez de Goku, je peut apercevoir qu'elle rougie légèrement en me regardant '_Je savais que monter autant la stats CHAR me poserais problème plus tard' _Je soupir, puis tremble un peu a l'idée d'allez voir Bulma quand l'occasion ce présentera _'J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura aucune complication...' _Je la regarde en souriant, sont visage désormais extrêmement rouge.

'E-Eum... que venez vous faire ici ?' Demande Chichi qui essaye de ce calmer, le regard vers le sol.

'Inutile d'être aussi formel, tu peux me tutoyez mademoiselle... ?' Dit-je, lui dire que je la connais déjà risque non seulement de les inquiétaient mais aussi et probablement les effrayer.

'Chichi, Son Chichi' Dit Chichi avec un léger sourire, Goku regardant notre interaction un sourcil lever 'Que faut tu ici Tsuya ?' Demande Goku les bras croisé avec le sourire, je peux toujours sentir que c'est muscle sont légèrement tendu, ce qui me fait sourire.

'Vous pouvez dire que je suis un... aventurier ?' je dit en titillant ma tête 'Pendant mon voyage j'ai entendu quelqu'un me parler d'un certain Son Goku qui aurais vaincu un démon du nom de Piccolo Daimao, je suis donc venu voir de quoi tu étais capable...' Je soupir a ce que je vais dire prochainement _'Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je veux que tout ce passe pour le mieux'_ Secouant la tête devant les deux Son.

Je le regarde avec un peu plus de sérieux 'Mais je suis surpris de voir a quel point tu est faible' dit-je, cela surprend légèrement Chichi, et fait trembler légèrement Goku, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je reprend 'Loin de la l'envie de vouloir te provoqué Goku, de ce que je ressent comme énergie, tu est probablement l'être le plus puissant de la terre... enfin le deuxième' Je dit en riant 'Ton niveau de puissance actuelle est de 332, l'homme vert' Je dit, ce qui fait rire Chichi 'a quand a lui une puissance de 320' Ce qui donne légèrement le sourire a Goku a l'idée d'avoir un niveau de puissance un peu plus supérieur que Piccolo.

'Et toi ?' demande Goku en titillant ça tête, curieux de savoir ma réelle force.

'Je vais gardez ça pour moi, mais pour te donner une idée, je suis suffisamment puissant pour détruire la planète' Après avoir dit ça, leur réaction me font tout d'un coup éclater de rire, Goku deviens presque aussi blanc que ma cape, quand a Chichi, elle ouvre et ferme la bouche sans savoir quoi dire 'Cela te donne une idée de la chose j'espère ?' Je leur dit souriant _._

'Quel entraînement a tu fait pour devenir aussi puissant ?! Combien de pompe ? 1000 ? 10000 par jours ? Com-' Il ce fait arrêter net par une frappe sur la tête de la par de Chichi, avant qu'elle me regarde en s'inclinant légèrement 'Désolé du comportement de mon mari Tsuya' Dit Chichi en fronçant les sourcils quand elle regarde Goku, ce qui le fait reculer un peu.

'Ce n'est rien' Je dit a Chichi en souriant 'A vrai dire, si je suis venu voir Goku c'est pour deux raison' Mon regard ce tournant désormais vers le pauvre Goku ce frottant la tête.

'Est-il possible que tu demande a Kami de me contacter par télépathie' Je demande a Goku qui me regarde extrêmement surpris, avant d'avoir un regard inquiet a l'idée que je parle a Kami, croyant probablement que je lui demande la position des boule de cristal 'N'ai craintes' je lui dit avec le sourire 'Je n'ai aucune envie de rassemblez les sept boules de cristal, et pour te prouvez que c'est le cas' J'utilise mon inventaire qui fait apparaît de nulle part et au grand étonnement de Goku et Chichi, 2 boules de cristal dans mes mains, que je lui lance.

Goku les attrapes sans problème et me regarde complètement choquez 'Si tu te demande pourquoi je te donne ceci c'est parce que je sais qu'elle sont désormais entre de bonne mains' je lui dit en ricanant.

'M-mais' Goku dit toujours pas rétablie de ce qu'il voit 'Est tu sur de me les donnés comme ça ? Tu ne souhaite pas vouloir faire un vœux ?' Me dit Goku, Chichi quand a elle hoche la tête étant du même avis que son mari.

Je les regardes avec un sourire remplie de tendresse, ce qui fait rougir de nouveau Chichi 'J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin' Je lui dit en me retournant et pointant de nouveau le dos de ma cape, ce qui donne le sourire a Goku et a Chichi hochant tout les 2 la têtes.

'Enfin... je n'ai pas de femme n'y d'enfant, mais mes sœurs m'ont dit que je n'en ai pas besoin' Je dit en riant, recevant un éclatement de rire de la part de Chichi, et un regard confus de la part de Goku.

'Donc...Kami' Je demande, cette fois ci en gardant mon sérieux. Goku me regarde cette fois ci , lui aussi avec un regard sérieux mais hoche la tête, fermant les yeux, il ce concentre quelque seconde avant de les rouvrir 'Pourquoi veux tu contacter Kami ?' Me demande Goku en toute aisance.

'Je souhaite juste lui dire quelque chose que seul lui doit entendre... et aussi lui demande si il est possible de m'entraîner dans la salle d'esprit du temps.' je dit en souriant _'Comment sait tu que cette salle existe ?'_ Surpris d'entendre une voix différentes mais sachant qu'il n'y a personne a par la famille Son et moi dans les environs, je me mes a pensés mes mots _'Kami, merci de m'avoir contacter, avant que je vous disent comment je connais l'existence de cette salle, je dois vous prévenir d'une grande menace qui arrive prochainement sur terre'_

N'entendant rien pendant quelques secondes, je regarde de nouveau Chichi avec le sourire 'Fille ou garçon ?' Je lui demande, ce qui fait sourire Chichi 'Un petit garçon, il devrais arriver dans les prochains jours' Je la regarde surpris par cette nouvelle 'Félicitation, avez vous décider du nom de ce petit bambin ?' Dit-je de nouveau en souriant.

Chichi me regarde avec grande surprise avant de ce tourner vers Goku 'Goku, tu as réfléchi au nom que tu souhaite donné a notre bébé comme je te l'ai demandez ?' Goku regarde Chichi l'air confus 'Non ? J'avais trop faim pour pensez a un nom' Chichi et moi-même le regardons d'un air agacer 'Goku' Je lui dit avec un sourcil lever 'Donne lui un nom qui soit a la hauteur des espérances de sa mère' Je termine par rire, Chichi ricane légèrement, quand a Goku... Il a toujours l'air perdu.

_'Sait tu ou je me trouve ?'_ Demande Kami, je hoche la tête, ce qui rend confus les deux personnes en face de moi. Un peu gêner je décide de repenser de nouveau a mes mots _'Oui, je ressent votre énergie sans problème, donner moi 2 minutes et je serais devant vous'_ je pense, n'entendant plus rien, je prend cela pour un accord 'Je te remercie Goku, je vais allez voir Kami... maintenant que j'y pense, voudrais tu que je t'entraîne une fois que j'aurais terminer ce que j'ai a faire avec Kami ?'

Goku me regarde en sautant de joie avant de ce faire frapper de nouveau de la tête par Chichi 'Tsuya, il faut que Goku soit la pour son enfant !' Chichi me dit en colère, je recule un peu, connaissant ce que peut provoquer la colère d'une femme quand elle est en désaccord avec quelqu'un.

'Mais Chichi il faut que je m'entraîne, si Piccolo tente de nouveau quelque chose il me faut être prêt' Répond Goku déterminé de s'entraîner, ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas de Chichi qui lâche un long soupir puis le regarde l'air un peu triste 'Promet moi de passez au moins un peu de temps avec ton fils'

Cette phrase me laisse quelques peu pensif _'Il est vrai que Goku ne passe jamais de temps avec sont fils... j'ai même envie de dire, le seul moment ou passe réellement du temps avec sont fils c'est a l'arc cyborg' _Regardant de nouveau Chichi avec grande tristesse _'Elle ce retrouve souvent seule sans son fils ni son mari'_ Je pense, puis, déterminer a vouloir changer les choses je décide d'avoir une idée.

'Chichi, j'ai quelque chose a te proposer' Dit-je, la regardant avec un grand sourire, le fait qu'elle aime toujours autant son mari dans l'animer malgré le fait qu'il ne soit jamais présent ne peut que agrandir le respect que j'ai pour elle.

'Je t'écoute' Dit Chichi les bras croisée avec les sourcils froncés, mais regardant de nouveau mon visage rougie un peu, je ricane un peu embarrasser par cette acte.

'Laisse moi juste terminer ce que je vais te dire, je te laisserais décider du sort de ton mari par la suite' Dit-je en ricanant, Chichi me regarde avec un petit sourire et hoche la tête 'Goku souhaite devenir plus puissant, mais il ne peut pas s'entraîner comme il le veux en restant a tes côtés en permanence' Goku hoche la tête avec un sourire, heureux de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul a pensez ça, Chichi, quand a elle, baisse tristement la tête mais essaye de ne pas le montrez a Goku 'Mais Chichi ne peut pas s'occuper du bébé toute seul, et il est important pour l'enfant que le père sois présent pour aidez la mère a éduquez le petit' Je dit de nouveau, pour que cette fois ci, les rôles s'inverse, Goku baisse la tête tristement tendis que Chichi hoche la tête avec un sourire, heureuse de voir que je comprend ce qu'elle pense.

'Si Kami accepte que je m'entraîne dans la salle esprit du temps, j'aimerais que Goku viennent avec moi' Je dit d'un ton sérieux, Goku me regarde surpris est hésitant, connaissant les conditions de vie a ceux qui s'entraîne a l'intérieur.

'Je te demande juste de me laissez ton mari 1 journée, si ce que je compte faire dans la salle du temps fonctionne, il sera bien plus puissant que maintenant... je dirais que ton niveau de puissance sera a peu prêt a 20 000' Je dit avec sourire, ce qui surprend grandement Goku _'Le Zenkai Boost...' _Mes yeux fronces quand je pense a ça _'La seul technique que j'ai qui pourrais rivalisé le Zenkai Boost reste mon Contrôle Temporel...'_

**Contrôle**** Temporel {Lvl MAX}**

**Description :**

**Vous permet de ralentir ou d'accélérer le temps comme bon vous semble {Vous n'êtes pas affectez par le ralentissement ou l'accélération de cette compétence, reste activé jusqu'à ce que vous décider de désactiver l'effet. Possibilité de rentrez dans les donjons pendant que la compétence reste active}**

**-Ralentir ou accélère le temps par 2 si {Contrôle Temporel} est Lvl 1**

**-Ralentir ou accélère le temps par 10 si {Contrôle Temporel} est Lvl 5**

**-Ralentir ou accélère le temps par 30 si {Contrôle Temporel} est Lvl 20**

**-Ralentir ou accélère le temps par 100 si {Contrôle Temporel} est Lvl 50**

**-Ralentir ou accélère le temps par 365 si {Contrôle Temporel} est Lvl MAX**

_'Si ma théorie est exact, 1 ans dans la salle esprit du temps équivaux a 1 jours ici... Avec ma compétence, 1 jours et multiplier par 365 ce qui fait 1 ans... Donc si je reste 1 jour dans la salle esprit du temps en utilisant cette technique...' _Je pense avec un large sourire _'J'aurais plus de 365 ans d'entrainement en donjon sans être affectez par quoi que ce soit...' _Je pense, croisant les doigts espérant que cela fonctionne.

'Une fois qu'il aura fini sont entraînement, tout ce qu'il aura a faire c'est quelque exercices matinaux pour pouvoir continuer a progresser doucement, il aura, après ça, du temps pour toi et l'enfant, quand pensez vous ?' Je dit une main au menton avec un léger sourire, les deux Son me souris en retour ce que je prend pour une affirmation.

'Il me faut toutefois parler a Kami et avoir sont accord...' Je dit toujours la main au menton '...Je parle mais j'ai dit a Kami que j'irais le voir dans quelques instant' Je leur dit en me retournant 'Quand tu sera prêt a partir Goku mes ta main sur mon épaule, je nous emmènerais au palais de Kami' J'attends un instant en entendant Chichi qui hurle a Goku lui disant qu'elle accepte qu'il parte 24H mais pas une seconde de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens une main posé sur mon épaule 'Tu est prêt ?' Je dit sans me retourner 'Oui... comment je dois t'appelé ? Maître Tsuya ? Maître Ayame ?' Dit Goku d'un air confus, ce qui me fait rire 'Inutile, tu peut m'appeler' avant que je terminer ma phrase je pense a deux mot _'Contrôle Temporel' _

Le temps ralenti tout d'un coup, je me met a voler tout en aillant Goku accrocher a mon épaule, puis je part a très grande vitesse en direction du palais de Kami, seulement pour y être 1 minute plus tard, mais pour Goku 0,1 seconde ce sont écouler.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Palais de Kami'_

_'Contrôle Temporel' _Je pense de nouveau pour que le temps puis avancer a vitesse normal 'Tsuya' Je lui dit en me retournant, souriant a lui, Goku regarde autour de lui extrêmement confus, puis quelque seconde lui suffit pour savoir ou il ce trouve 'C... comment tu as fait ?!' S'exclame Goku, ce qui attire l'attention de Monsieur Popo.

'Ce que tu viens de voir c'est ma vitesse de base' Je lui dit en souriant, ce qui choque Goku 'Vitesse ?! On n'étaient devant chez moi et on n'est apparu ici !' Hurle Goku.

'Je vois que vous êtes déjà arrivez' Dit un très grand homme vert, tenant un grand bâton, ayant une long robe blanche, portant une cape bleu.

'Bonjour Kami' Dit Goku de manière nonchalante, Kami tourne la tête vers Goku pour lui sourire, puis ce tourne vers moi, perdant sont sourire, me regardant sérieusement.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, je me met a genoux, il est tout de même le dieu de la terre 'Bonjour Kami, je m'excuse pour ce désagrément, mais il me fallait absolument que je vienne vous parlez' Je lui dit la tête baissez montrant tout mon respect.

Kami souris en me voyant agir ainsi 'Relève toi jeune Ayame, monsieur Popo, pourquoi ne pas tenir compagnie a Goku le temps que je discute avec ce jeune homme' Je me relève mais reste toujours incliner.

'Mais je veux m'entraîner moi !' Dit Goku en gonflant ces joue ? Monsieur Popo ce rapproche doucement vers Goku 'Goku, pourquoi ne pas me raconter ce que tu fait en bas le temps que Kami termine avec Ayame' Dit monsieur Popo 'Et puis, nous avons de la nourriture' Rajoute monsieur Popo sachant pertinemment qu'il ne refusera pas.

'Vraiment ?! Dépêche toi de me montrez la cuisine alors, Tsuya dépêche toi de terminer de ton coter, j'ai un peu moins de 24 heures maintenant' Dit Goku légèrement inquiet, ce qui me fait rire.

'Suis moi Ayame' Dit Kami en ce retournant et marchant a l'intérieur du palais.

Nous marchons quelques minutes sans dire un mots jusqu'à ce retrouver tout au sommet du palais 'Installe toi et dit moi la raison de ta venu ici' Dit Kami curieux de ma présence.

Je prend une grande inspiration, sachant que ce que je vais dire risque d'être dur a croire 'Dans 4 ans, un ennemi venu de l'espace viendra sur terre, sa puissance est telle, que ni Piccolo, ni Goku réunis ne pourra le vaincre sans faire de sacrifice...' Je dit les yeux baissez me rappelant de Chichi ce retrouvant du jour au lendemain sans mari ni enfant.

Kami me regarde avec grande intensité pour remarquer que je ne ment pas sur mes propos 'Comment sait tu que... cette ennemi viendra sur terre ?' Me demande Kami ce reposant sur son baton.

'Cela risque d'être dur a croire...' Je soupir a la réaction que risque d'avoir Kami _'Ce qui arrivera, arrivera'_ Je pense en soupirant de nouveau. 'Je connais le futur...Une TRÈS grande parti du futur' Dit-je, Kami me regarde toujours avec la même expression 'Malgré le fait que le futur que je connaisse n'est pas forcement mauvais, il y a des personnes que je peut... non... dois sauvez, des événement que je dois empêchez' Je dit, mes yeux remplie de détermination.

Kami ferme les yeux un moment avant les rouvrir en hochant la tête 'Je ne vois aucune déception dans tes yeux, ton visage me montre bien a quel point tu est déterminé' Dit Kami ce relevant en me souriant 'Toutefois' Reprend Kami avec de nouveau l'air sérieux 'J'aimerais que tu m'informe du moindre changement que tu souhaite effectuer'

'Dans ce cas, je vais commencer tout de suite...' Je me relève regardant Kami droit dans les yeux 'L'ennemi qui arrivera dans 4 ans réussira a être vaincu mais cela coûtera la vie de Goku' Dit-je sérieusement, ce qui surprend grandement Kami 'Une fois décédé, vous allez retrouver Goku dans l'au-delà pour demander au Roi Enma qu'il puisse allez s'entraîner avec Maître Kaïo' Je rajoute, ce qui surprend bien plus Kami.

'Je... vois, que compte tu faire ?' Demande Kami, curieux des changements que je compte faire. Je le regarde avec un léger sourire 'Je compte entraîner Goku dans la salle esprit du temps, a sa sorti, il sera a peu prêt 100 fois plus puissant que ce qu'il est actuellement' Je dit a Kami qui hoche légèrement la tête.

'Pour ce qui est de l'ennemi ?' Demande Kami restant toujours sérieux. Je me frotte la tête en rigolant un peu 'Il sera probablement vaincu très facilement' Kami soupir en entendant cela 'J'aimerais toutefois que vous l'emmeniez voir Kaïo pour s'entraîner' Je dit le regardant sérieusement 'Si tout ce passe comme je le pense, des ennemis bien plus puissant arriveront l'année d'après' Je rajoute avec un triste sourire qui ne passe pas inaperçu par Kami.

'Je suppose que ces... ennemis on un rôle important pour notre futur' Dit Kami en me regardant lui aussi avec un triste sourire. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, ce qui fait le fait soupirez 'Dans ce cas, j'accepte que tu puisse t'entraîner dans la salle esprit du temps, connait tu les différentes conditions une fois rentrez ?' Demande Kami en marchant en direction de la cuisine pour allez prévenir Goku.

'Oui, 2 jours maximum a l'intérieur, sans quoi, la porte disparaît et on reste enfermer a jamais a l'intérieur' Je dit a Kami qui hoche la tête 'Toutefois, vu la puissance de Goku, 1 jour sera le maximum' Je dit a Kami qui hoche de nouveau la tête.

A la cuisine Kami et moi-même regardons sans réellement émotion toutes les assiettes empiler a gauche et a droite de Goku. 'Goku' Dit Kami, ce qui attire l'attention de Goku 'Ayame va t'entraîner pendant 1 journée dans la salle esprit du temps, mais sache' Kami me regarde avec un léger sourire 'Que ça sera sûrement bien plus dur que tout les entraînement que tu a subit jusqu'ici'

Goku souris énormément a ce que dit Kami 'Qu'est ce que nous attendons alors, allons-y !' Dit Goku, hâte de devenir plus puissant. Je le regarde partir en souriant _'1 réelle année d'entraînement pour moi, qui vaudra 1 jour a l'extérieur et 365 année de donjon' _Je soupir a ce que je pense _'Après ça normalement je devrais pouvoir vaincre facilement toutes les personnes de la séries DragonBall Z sans problème' _Je pense avec la main au menton.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Salle esprit du temps'_

En rentrant dans la salle je constate que tout est blanc, vide... Comme je l'imaginer. Me retournant je remarque Goku qui me regarde avec grande détermination 'Bien' Je dit a voix haute en regardant Goku 'Voici une liste de ce que tu va faire durant l'année, j'irais quand a moi m'entraîner de mon côté' Dit-je, ce qui fait légèrement gonfler les joues mais hoche la tête sans bronchez.

'Avant que j'aille m'entraîner tiens 'Je sort de mon inventaire une centaine de Potion HP 100% 'Bois ceci quand tu est au bord de l'évanouissement, cela marche comme un senzu' Je rajoute, ce qui surprend Goku en regardant le nombre de potion que j'ai sorti 'A dans 1 semaine Goku' Je dit en souriant _'Enfin a dans 7 ans pour moi' _Je reprend en pensant.

_'Contrôle Temporel'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Palais de Kami'_

Sortant de la salle esprit du temps, nous pouvons apercevoir un jeune homme au cheveux blanc riant au éclat et un jeune homme au cheveux noir baissant la tête tristement.

'Je te vaincrait un jours Tsuya !' Dit Goku déterminer, ce qui me fait rire de nouveau.

'Essaye de nouveau dans 300 ans Goku' je lui dit en riant de nouveaux au éclat ce qui fait gonfler les joue de Goku. Durant l'année passez dans la salle esprit du temps, Goku c'est améliorer mieux que ce que je pensais _'Observation'_

**Titre : Champion du 23éme Tournois d'art martiaux**

**Nom : Son Goku**

**Niveau : 113**

**Santé : 30000/30000**

**Réserve de KI : 7500/7500**

**Niveau de puissance : 1000 {-21000 suppression}**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 1607**

**AGI : 1355**

**INT : 35**

**CHA : 44**

**PER : 30**

**Skill :**

**Boule Kikoha**

**Rayon**

**Kamehameha**

**Taiyoken**

**Description :**

**Saiyan ignorant qu'il viens d'une planète différente de celle ci.**

'Dépêche toi de t'accrocher a mon épaule pour que je puisse te livrez a Chichi' Je dit en ricanant un peu tendis que Goku tremble légèrement a ce que je viens de dire en me posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_'Contrôle Temporel'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Maison de Goku'_

Une fois arriver devant sa porte il ce retourne pour pouvoir me dire quelque chose **'AAAAAAH'** Un cris retenti a l'intérieur de la maison ce qui nous fit courir brusquement dans la maison.

'Que ce passe t-il Chichi ?!' Demande Goku extrêmement inquiet. Je suis derrière quand ce que je vois me fait écarquiller les yeux 'GOKU !' Je dit en hurlant a Goku tout en me rapprochant d'eux 'Tiens l'épaule de Chichi puis pose une de tes mains sur une des miennes, VITE !'

'M.. mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?!' Demande Goku paniquez, je me retourne vers lui avec un sourire légèrement gêner 'Elle est en train d'accoucher' Avant même que je puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Goku me tiens déjà l'épaule et tenant Chichi avec sont autres bras.

_'Contrôle Temporel'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Hôpital'_

Goku et Chichi sont dans la salle d'accouchement pendant que je me muse a regardez mes stats

**Titre : Un frère protecteur**

**Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 23 ans**

**Niveau : 25455 {5/870,465,000}**

**Argent : 151,852,415,301 Zenies**

**Santé : 19,035,000/19,035,000{+1,903,500 toutes les 5 minutes}**

**Réserve de KI : 22,500,000/22,500,000**

**Niveaux de puissance : 1000 {-549,999,999,000 Suppression}**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 164,242+10**

**AGI : 166,232+10**

**INT: 108309+5**

**CHAR : 102025**

**PER: 102701**

**Nombre de points a distribuer : 10000**

**Skills :**

**{Passif}**

**Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}**

**Méditation {Lvl MAX} {Bonus -4X de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}**

**Observation {Lvl MAX}**

**Chargement de KI {Lvl MAX}**

**Vole {Lvl MAX}**

**Barrière de KI {Lvl MAX}**

**Talent Naturel {Lvl MAX}**

**Tank {Lvl MAX}**

**Ki Pur {Lvl MAX}**

**Mach {Mach 20}**

**Controle Temporel {Lvl MAX}**

**{Offensif}**

**Boule Kikoha {Lvl MAX}**

**Rayon Kikoha {Lvl MAX}**

**Super Kikoha {Lvl MAX}**

**Epée d'énergie {Lvl MAX}**

**Kamehameha {Lvl MAX}**

**Taiyoken {Lvl MAX}**

**{Transformation}**

**KI {Mode} {Lvl 70} {0/1,522,111,754}**

Je soupir en regardant mes stats _'Je crois que je suis prêt pour l'arc Freeza et Cell' _ Je dit en ricanant doucement avant qu'un infirmière vienne me voir laissant tomber un papier devant moi.

Au moment ou je récupère le papier, je regarde rapidement ce qu'il contient pour suer légèrement par la suite en regardant devant moi, quelques infirmières me regarde, toutes rougissant légèrement. Je les regardes levant la main pour leur faire bonjours ce qui les font rigoler puis me font le même geste.

'Qu'est ce que tu fait ?! il m'a fait signe a moi !' Dit une des infirmières 'Comment ?! Tu est aveugle ou quoi ?! C'est clairement a moi qu'il faisait signe !' Hurle une autres infirmière. Très rapidement le petit groupe commence a ce battre ce qui me faire tomber une goutte le long de mon front.

'Tsuya ? Tu est toujours la ?' Dit Goku surpris de me voir encore a l'hopital. Je le regard avec un léger sourire 'Je sais que sa fait qu'un seul jour que l'on ce connaît ... enfin 1 ans' Je dit, ce qui fait légèrement rire Goku. 'Alors ?' Je demande a Goku qui me regarde avec un grand sourire 'C'est un jeune garçon en parfaite santé' Me dit Goku. Je le regarde avec un large sourire le tapant légèrement sur le dos 'Félicitation, comment l'avais vous appeler ?'

Goku me regarde avec un grand sourire 'Gohan'

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Petite Note : Je sais que le niveau de puissance du protagoniste est ABUSER, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est censé être un OC 'surpuissant', si vous trouver que 550 milliard paraît très impressionnant, attendez de voir la suite Ahah ! **

**Petite Info : Après ça, il s'entraînera beaucoup moins que maintenant, il passera, la plupart de sont temps a aidez Goku, Gohan, Piccolo et surtout Vegeta a s'améliorer. {J'ai écrit Surpuissant, mais a la vitesse ou il progresse il est clairement niveau GodLike}**

**Pourquoi 'Surtout Vegeta ?' Eh bien... Vous verrez quand le moment sera venu !**

**Pour ce qui est des autres personnages, leur niveaux de puissance resteront plus ou moins les mêmes que dans l'animer/Manga, quelque personnage (Goku et Gohan par exemple) auront, quand a eux, un niveau de puissance bien plus élevé grâce au protagoniste de la FanFiction.**

**Maintenant a la question du pourquoi faire autant d'ellipse dans les 2 derniers chapitre, la réponse est très simple. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je veux dire, je n'allais pas écrire une vingtaine d'épisodes ou l'OC passez de Lvl en Lvl surtout que maintenant il a dépassez le Lvl 20 000 !**

**Pour ce qui est des deux autres FanFictions {Naruto}, j'ai décider d'abandonner car cela ne me plaisez pas au final {Oui je suis du genre impulsif}**

**L'écriture au début était très intéressante, mais plus l'histoire progresser, moins cela me plaisais, et je n'ai pas envie de mettre en ligne des FanFictions ou je suis sur que j'arrêterais du jours au lendemain.**

**Donc pour le moment j'ai quelque idée pour une FanFiction {Naruto} mais je préfère prendre plus de temps pour y réfléchir pour ne pas vous donner de fausse info.**

**Prochain Chapitre : Rencontre... Et surprise**


	5. INFORMATION

**Petite note : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une note pour vous informer de 3 choses :**

**Que les Fan-fictions prendrons désormais plus de temps a sortir {Compter 4 5 jours au lieu de 2 ou 3}.**

**Jeriko121 : ****J'aime cette histoire jusqu'à ce chapitre, vous avez fait un bond en avant et vous êtes allé de dragon ball à dragon ball z et votre "oc" deviendra sûrement un personnage de soutien du goku comme tout autre humain depuis ce que j'ai vu dans ce chapitre a commencé à l'idioler******

**J'ai aimé cette histoire parce que c'était un humain non saiyan qui avait le centre de l'attention, mais comme je le vois dans ce chapitre, vous ne supporterez sûrement que le goku.**

**Ma réponse : Tout d'abord, merci d'être la première personne a m'avoir écrit une review !**

**Maintenant pour ma réel réponse c'est assez simple, Mon 'OC' deviendra un personnage soutient de Goku ? Non. **

**Pour formuler sans vous spoiler la suite {En prenant compte que ce que j'ai écrit avant} POUR le moment, il décide de faire en sorte d'éviter de faire trop de changement, la raison et évidente, si il change trop les choses maintenant, cela aura des répercutions dans le futur qu'il connais déjà. **

**Le personnage idole pas Goku, si vous lisez bien la Fan-fiction il dit juste qu'il est heureux de voir un de ces héros favoris en face a face.**

**Et enfin non il ne supportera pas tout le temps Goku, comme je l'ai écrit en « Note » il supportera tout le monde de la Z team mais surtout Vegeta {Comme écrit, je ne vais pas donner la raison} **

**Et pour ceux qui ce demande pourquoi je ne veux plus entraîner le protagoniste pendant un bon moment c'est très simple et je peut l'expliquer en une phrase.**

**Goku super saiyan en affrontant Freeza a un niveau de puissance de 150 Millions, L'OC lui a un niveau de puissance 550 Milliard.**

**Pour info, a l'heure actuel, l'OC est plus puissant qu'un Gohan Mystic.**

**Et enfin pour ce qui est de la seconde Fan-fiction, j'ai, après avoir longuement réfléchis, décidé de mettre de coter les Fan-fiction Naruto pour commencer a travailler sur une Fan-fiction de Pokemon {La Fan-fiction est plaisant a écrire}**

**Voici la description :**

**Yashi, un jeune orphelin du bourg-palette, ne rêve pas, comme son ami Sacha, de devenir un maître pokemon, non. Il souhaite devenir une véritable Légende ! Intelligent!OC, Rival ! Sacha, Starter!Tarsal Shiny.**

**En esperant que ça vous plaisent !**


	6. Chap4:Rencontre Et surprise

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Dragon Ball Z appartient a Akira Toriyama, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

**Toutefois, Tsuya Ayame est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais, contrairement a DBZ, vous avez la possibilité d'en faire ce que vous voulez ahah !**

Description : Tsuya Ayame, jeune étudiant de 19 ans, meurs en sauvant un de ces amis. Après ce tragique accident, il ce rend compte qu'il a une seconde chance...Dans le monde de Dragon Ball. Surpuissant!OC Intelligent!OC Gamer!OC

_'Ce que je pense !'_

'Ce que je dit a haute voix !'

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/GAMER/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_4 ans plus tard_

Après la naissance de Gohan, j'ai décidé de leur laissez un moyen de me contacter, partant a la recherche de Piccolo pour pouvoir, ou du moins espéré pouvoir l'entraîner.

Il aura fallut 3 mois pour qu'il finisse par accepter ma demande, mon objectif était très simple a ce moment la, je sais que je ne pouvais le rendre aussi puissant que Goku car, contrairement a la salle de l'esprit du temps, la gravité y est différents... et il ne possède pas la capacité de devenir plus puissant a chaque fois qui frôle la mort.

Au fil du temps, Piccolo et moi-même avons développer, a ma grande surprise, un lien fraternel, je suis le grand-frère ennuyeux qui n'arrête pas de le taquiner dés qu'un de ces mouvements est trop lent, du a la fatigue, ou pas assez fluide. Lui est le petit-frère qui n'arrête pas de s'énerver a la moindre taquinerie et m'attaque dés que l'occasion ce présente, ce qui fini toujours mal pour lui.

Je reçois aussi, après mon départ a l'hôpital, de nombreux appel de la part de Chichi et Goku. Chichi pour me parler de Gohan ainsi que de ça journée, et Goku pour me demander si je veux bien revenir pour un combat, ce que j'accepte une fois par mois pour voir l'étendu de ça progression.

_'Sonnerie de téléphone' _Je met la mains dans la poche pour y sortir mon téléphone et répond a l'appel « Oui ? » Je dit d'une voix monotone, Piccolo a mes coté continu de méditer sans ce soucier de ce que je dit. « Tsuya, c'est Goku » Ce qui fit ouvrir un œil a Piccolo, je soupir en entendant le nom de la personne au bout du fil « Goku, on c'est affronter il y 1 semaine » Je dit l'air exaspérer, ce qui fait sourire Piccolo « Oh non non, je vais juste allez voir des amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais que je te les présentes » Dit Goku paniquer a l'idée que je lui raccroche au nez.

Je me tourne vers Piccolo qui me regarde sans aucune émotion. Quelque seconde plus tard je lui souris, pensant enfin rencontrez la Team Z « Pourquoi pas, dit moi juste quand » Je demande a Goku sans lui demander ou, sachant que je peut le trouver en utilisant Scan.

« Super ! Demain vers 10 heures ! Ne soit pas en retard, tu risque d'attrister Gohan » Dit Goku, ce qui me fait trembler, rendre triste Gohan et la dernière chose qu'un être humain souhaite faire si il ne veut pas subir le courroux d'une mère enragé.

« Je serais la dans les temps, la dernière chose que je souhaite et d'être pourchasser par Chichi... » Je dit tremblant toujours a l'idée de me faire attaquer par elle, ce qui fait rire Goku a l'autre bout du fil.

« A demain ! » Dit Goku avant de raccrocher. Je soupir puis me tourne vers Piccolo qui médite mais garde le sourire après avoir entendu Goku au téléphone parler de ça femme.

« Tu souris de mon malheur hein... » Je lui dit levant un sourcil. Piccolo ce contente d'ouvrir un œil mais gardant toujours un sourire moqueur « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle » Dit Piccolo, ça voix craquant légèrement, comprenant qu'il ce retiens de rire je me retourne et me remet a méditer en soupirant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Le Lendemain'_

Toujours en méditant avec Piccolo du haut d'une montagne désertique, on ressent tout d'un coup un pic de puissance. Piccolo ouvre un œil en me regardant pour voir ma réaction.

« Goku doit vouloir me dire que je peut y allez » Je dit en m'étirant avant de faire signe a Piccolo « Je viendrais probablement dans l'après-midi, n'oublie pas que tu as une technique a m'apprendre » Je lui dit en rigolant, Piccolo grogne a l'idée de m'enseigner quelque chose mais accepte, après tout, il sait qu'il est bien plus puissant qu'avant grâce a lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison de Tortue-Génial'_

« Hé tout le monde ! » Dit Goku en souriant au groupe présent en face de lui. Bulma, Krilin et Tortue-Génial le regarde avec un grand sourire voyant que malgré les années, il n'avais toujours pas changer.

« Goku ! Sa fait plaisir de te voir » Dit Krilin en lui serrant la main, Tortue-Génial le regarde en hochant la tête et Bulma regarde a ces jambes pour apercevoir un petit enfant.

« Dit Goku, tu peut me dire ce que tu fait avec un enfant ? » Demande Bulma en voyant le petite enfant cacher son visage sur les jambes de son père.

Goku ce tourne vers Bulma en lui souriant « Je vous présente mon fils, Son Gohan » Dit-il en prenant Gohan et le posant en face de lui « Dit bonjour Gohan » Demande Goku en souriant a son fils, Gohan regarde les personnes qui ce trouve devant lui avant de s'incliner « Bonjour »

Tout le monde regarde Goku puis Gohan les yeux grand ouvert « Qui aurait cru que tu aurais un enfant avant nous... » Dit Bulma en secouant la tête « Bonjour Gohan » Dit Bulma en ce rapprochant de l'enfant « Dit moi, quel âge tu as ? » Demande Bulma en voyant Gohan compter avec ces doigts.

« J'ai 4 ans madame » Dit Gohan en lui montrant ces doigts, Bulma hoche la tête et frotte la tête a Gohan « Tu m'a l'air d'être un garçon très bien éduquer » Dit Bulma en lui souriant.

« Je peut remercier Chichi et Ts- Ah ! » S'exclame Goku, oubliant complètement qu'il est inviter Tsuya « J'ai quelqu'un a vous présentez » Dit Goku en souriant a ces amis. Tout le monde le regarde avec un sourcil lever, tous, sauf Gohan qui le regarde avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« Oncle Tsuya va venir ? » Demande Gohan en sautant de joie, Goku le regarde en hochant la tête avec le sourire tandis que les autres restes dans le flou.

« Qui est ce Tsuya, Goku ? » Demande Tortue-Génial curieux de savoir avec qui Goku c'est lier d'amitié, Goku le regarde voulant répondre avant que Gohan prenne la parole avant lui.

« Oncle Tsuya est le meilleur ! » Dit Gohan, Goku baisse la tête en entendant cela « Il ce bat et entraîne papa, il m'aide même a apprendre a lire et a écrire ! » Dit Gohan toujours aussi excité.

Bula, Krilin et Tortue-Génial regarde Goku avec grande curiosité, quelqu'un qui entraîne Goku ? La seule personne qu'ils connaissent a part Tortue-Génial est Kami... Mais si cette personne entraîne Goku... Cela veut dire qu'il est probablement plus puissant que lui.

« Je vois, comment ce passe sont entraînement ? » Demande Tortue-Génial, curieux de savoir ce que peut enseigner ce 'Tsuya'.

Goku tremble un peu « Ces entraînements sont... horribles » Dit Goku avant de sourire de nouveau au groupe « Mais je suis bien plus puissant qu'avant » Ajoute t-il avant d'augmenter légèrement ça puissance pour que Tsuya puisse le localiser.

Tortue-Génial a les yeux grand ouvert en ressentant sont énergie _'C'est sa puissance ?! L'entraînement de ce 'Tsuya' doit vraiment être difficile pour arriver a ce niveaux la' _Pense t-il avant qu'un homme au cheveux blanc portant une cape blanche apparaisse, ce qui met rapidement en garde Tortue-Génial et Krilin, tandis que Bulma pousse un petit cris.

« Bonjour Goku, Yo Gohan » Je dit en frottant la tête a Gohan qui m'enlace la jambe et me regarde avec un grand sourire, en voyant cela, tout le monde baisse leur garde avec un petit sourire a la scène qui leur font face.

« Bonjour Oncle Tsuya ! Maman ma dit que demain tu irais pécher, je pourrais venir avec toi ? » Demande Gohan avec ces yeux doux. Tsuya le regarde en souriant avant de frotter de nouveau ça tête « Désolé Gohan, peut-être la prochaine fois » Je dit, Gohan gonfle ces joues avant de hocher la tête et retourne au coter de son père.

« Je vous présente Tsuya Ayame » Dit Goku en me pointant du doigt.

Tortue-Génial me regarde avec grande surprise, tout comme Krilin, devant eux, ce trouve l'homme qui entraîne Goku, mais a le regarder, il n'a pas l'air plus vieux que lui et ne l'on jamais vue.

Bulma quand a elle, regarde Tsuya avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Devant elle, ce trouve un homme incroyablement séduisant, c'est cheveux sont aussi blanc que la neige et ces yeux bleu ciel le rend irrésistible. Je regarde Bulma qui continue de me regarder d'un air rêveur.

_'J'aurais du savoir que Bulma n'était pas immunisé a mon CHA élever...'_Je pense en soupirant avant de leur sourire de nouveau « Bonjour tout le monde, Je m'appel Tsuya Ayame, enchanté » Je dit en me grattant la tête, nerveux de rencontrez une partie de la Z team.

« Enchanté Tsuya, Goku ma dit que tu l'entraîner pour devenir plus puissant... Pourquoi je ne tes jamais vu dans les tournois d'art martiaux ? » Demande Tortue-Génial curieux de ma réponse.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire avant de me tourner et de lui pointer ce qu'il y a écrit sur ma cape « Voici la raison pour laquelle je ne participer jamais dans les tournois » Dit-je.

Tortue-Génial et Krilin me regarde avec un léger sourire, comprenant la raison de mon absence dans les grand tournois d'art martiaux... Bulma, elle, me regarde avec plus d'intensité, le fait qu'un beau garçon qui aime grandement ça famille au point d'éviter de grand événements comme le tournois des arts martiaux lui donne un charme supplémentaire.

« Une noble cause » Dit Tortue-Génial en hochant la tête « Ton maître devait être très puissant pour que tu puisse entraîner Goku » Dit-il.

Je me frotte la tête en rigolant un peu « A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de maître » Dit-je, ce qui surprend grandement tout le monde « Je me suis entraîner seul, j'ai lu des livres qui parler d'arts martiaux et essayer de les reproduire, j'ai même fini par créer mon propre style » J'ajoute en rigolant.

Malgré que tout le monde soit surpris, Tortue-Génial était le plus surpris de tous. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, dans ce cas, le garçon qui ce trouve en face de lui était bien plus qu'un prodige.

« Ouaouh ! C'est dur de croire ça... Pourquoi tes parents ne ton pas... Je ne sais pas, inscrit a un dojo part exemple ? » Demande Krilin qui reçois un sourire triste de ma part. Tortue-Génial et Bulma compris immédiatement ce sourire avant que Bulma le frappe a la tête « Silence ! Comment Tsuya peut-il mentir ? Goku dit lui même qu'il l'entraîne, ce qui veut dire qu'il est plus puissant que lui » Dit Bulma agacer.

Je regarde la Z team en souriant avant de me tourner vers la mer en murmurant « Scan – niveau de puissance minimum 1000 »

**Scan en cours...**

**3 personnes trouvés :**

**-100 Km a l'Est de votre position {Puissance : 1000}**

**-5 mètres de vous {Puissance : 1000}**

**-10 Km au Nord de votre position {Puissance : 1500}**

_'Il ne va pas tarder' _Je pense, me mettant la main au menton en me tournant vers Goku qui me regarde sérieusement _'Il a du ressentir l'énergie qui viens rapidement dans cette direction' _Je lui hoche la tête avant que Goku retourne parler a Tortue-Génial et Krilin de ce qu'il a fait durant ces dernières années.

« Eum... Excuse moi » Dit Bulma en ce rapprochant de moi, je la regarde avec un grand sourire _'Elle est plus bien plus jolie de prêt' _Je pense en secouant la tête « Oui ? » Dit-je avec un grand sourire qui a l'air de faire son effet quand Bulma me regarde de nouveau le visage très rouge.

« T-ta cape... » Dit Bulma avec difficulté, je la regarde en clignant des yeux avant d'enlever ma cape et de la regarder en souriant « Cette cape a était conçus par mes frères et sœurs avant que je parte a l'aventure » Je dit en me grattant la tête « J'ai décider qu'il était grand temps pour eux d'essayer de ce débrouiller par eux même » J'ajoute en levant un doigt vers le haut « Bien sur, ils ont de quoi me contacter si ils ont besoin de moi »

Bulma me regarde avec un grand sourire en hochant la tête _'Cela dois vouloir dire qu'il est célibataire'_ Pense Bulma avant de me tourner le dos pour pouvoir dire quelque mots que je n'entend pas.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demande Krilin en pointant le ciel du doigt, Goku regarde avec grande prudence le ciel en mettant Gohan derrière lui. Tortue-Génial remarque que Goku est sur la défensive, il décide d'en faire de même en ce mettant a ces côtés.

J'avance vers Goku en lui tapotant l'épaule, il me regarde avec grande attention avant de hocher la tête comprenant mon message _'Parle d'abord, attaque après'_

Je remet ma cape avant de voir une personne descendant du ciel faisant face a Goku « Je te retrouve enfin mon frère » Dit Raditz en le regardant avec un grand sourire. Goku le regarde avec un sourcil lever « Je n'ai pas de frère » replie Goku d'une voix ferme.

Raditz le regarde avec rage après avoir entendu ce qu'il viens de dire avant d'utiliser son Scouter vers nous « 1000... Pas mal petit-frère... » Il ce tourne ensuite vers moi avec un regard curieux « … De quel race est-tu ? » Demande t-il, ce qui surprend tout le monde sauf moi.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire en me pointant du doigt « Je suis humain » Je dit en bombant ma poitrine avec fierté. Raditz continu de me regarder un moment avant de ce tourner de nouveau vers son frère « Je peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas éradiquer ces maudits humains ? » Dit Raditz en me pointant du doigt.

Bulma ce met derrière moi en s'accrochant a ma cape, effrayer par ce que viens de dire le saiyan, Goku le regarde, ahuri par ce qu'il viens d'entendre « Pourquoi dit tu ça ? » Demande Goku avec un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Raditz regarde Goku de nouveau avec haine « Comment ça pourquoi ? Tu ne te rappelle donc de rien ?! Tu a était amener sur terre pour détruire la race humaine ! » S'exclame Raditz qui vois son frère aussi choquer que les personnes qui l'entoures.

« … Te serait tu cogner la tête quand tu était petit ? » Demande Raditz en ce rapprochant doucement de son frère. Goku le regarde sans bouger mais garde son bras près de son fils.

« Oui je me suis cogner étant petit, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela a un rapport avec ce que tu viens de nous dire » Dit Goku en ce rapprochant lui aussi cette fois-ci, doucement de Raditz. Gohan lui, accours vers moi en m'ouvrant ces bras, un peu tremblant.

Je fronce un peu des sourcils en le prenant dans mes bras le temps que Goku termine avec Raditz, la simple pensée de voir mes amis terrifier ne me plaît absolument pas, donc voir Gohan, un enfant de 4 ans qui me vois comme un membre de sa famille... Me laisse un goût particulièrement amère a la bouche.

« A vrai dire... Cela peut-être tout a fait possible » Dit Tortue-Génial qui remarque que tout le monde a son attention « Ton grand-père ma raconter un jour, quand ce promenant dans la forêt, il avait trouver un bébé dans une sorte de capsule spatial. En le trouvant, il avait décidé de l'élever comme son propre enfant, au début, l'enfant était tout le temps en colère, cassez tout ce qu'il pouvez avoir sous la main. Quand il s'était promener dans la forêt avec l'enfant dans son panier, l'enfant tomba dans un ravin la tête la première, heureusement, l'enfant a survécu a la chute ainsi qu'au coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête, mais après l'accident, l'enfant était devenu adorable, toujours la pour aider son grand-père » Terminer Tortue-Génial en regardant Goku qui baisse légèrement les yeux.

« Cette enfant... C'était moi, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Goku qui entend Tortue-Génial faire juste 'Hmm', Raditz, ayant écoutez l'histoire depuis le début, décide de ce rapprochez de nouveau vers son frère.

« Tu fait partie de la race des saiyans qui vivaient autrefois sur la planète Vegeta, puissante race qui le combat et rien d'autres ! Malheureusement, une météorite c'est écraser sur notre planète, ce qui a coûter la disparition de toutes notre espèce... Nous ne sommes plus que 4 désormais... » Dit Raditz en ce tournant vers moi mais regardant surtout Gohan avec un sourire sadique « Enfin 5 maintenant a ce que je vois » Ajoute Raditz qui remarque la queue de Gohan.

Goku constate le regard que porte Raditz sur Gohan, mais ne bouge pas pour allez être auprès de sont fils, sachant très bien qu'il est a l'abri dans les bras de Tsuya.

« Maintenant mon chère frère » Dit Raditz en levant un bras vers Goku « Rejoins moi, éradiquons ces maudits humains et partons rejoindre le reste de notre noble race »

« Je refuse ! » Dit Goku en claquant la main de Raditz, Raditz soupir avant de tapoter l'épaule de Goku qui léve un sourcil a son action.

« Dommage... » Dit Raditz qui disparaît de la vue de Goku. Goku ce retourne pour apercevoir Raditz qui cours vers moi, plus particulièrement vers Gohan.

Raditz ce rapproche de moi et commence a lever le bras pour récupérer Gohan, malheureusement pour lui, je disparaît de sa vue et réapparaît instantanément au coter de Goku.

« Je peut savoir ce que tu essayer de faire ? » Je lui demande d'un ton agacer, Raditz ce retourne complètement surpris de ma vitesse, Tortue-Génial et Krilin on la même réaction que Raditz, Bulma, étant accrocher a ma cape regarde dans les alentour pour remarquer qu'elle est elle aussi apparue auprès de Goku.

« C-comment ?! » Dit Raditz en utilisant de nouveau son Scouter, cette fois si, ce qu'il vois le terrifie.

**Goku niveau de puissance 3000**

**Tsuya niveau de puissance 3000**

« 3-3000 ?! Mais vous étiez a 1000 au moment de mon arriver ! » Hurle Raditz qui fait 2 pas en arrière, terrifier en nous voyant, Goku et moi, avoir le double de son niveau de puissance.

« Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai poser la question le premier » Je lui dit en me rapprochant de lui avec Gohan qui ce trouve toujours dans mes bras.

Raditz regarde Gohan puis me regarde de nouveau, ne savant pas quoi réellement faire « Je... » Raditz dit avant d'appuyer plusieurs fois sur le Scouter, Goku et moi-même le regardons avec grande curiosité, ce demandant ce qu'il fait.

Au moment ou il a fini d'appuyer sur l'objet qui ce trouve sur son oreille il ce met tout d'un coup a rire avant de nous pointer du doigt « Sans est fini de vous ! J'ai donner mes coordonner au 2 autres saiyans ! Sachez qu'il sont bien plus puissant que moi ! Ahaha ! » Dit Raditz en rigolant.

Tout le monde le regarde en devenant pâle, sa puissance et immense, donc si ces alliés sont plus puissant comme il le dit... Je regarde Raditz avec un sourcil lever avant de le regarder de manière ennuyer « Et... Quand est ce qu'il vont venir te sauvez ? » Je dit a Raditz qui me regarde avec grande inquiétude.

Je souris a l'expression de son visage « Je vois... Pas avant un bon moment au vu de ton visage... » Je dit en posant Gohan qui ce réfugie derrière moi, Goku ce met a mes coter en me regardant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Me demande Goku. Je me frotte le menton, pensant a déjà vouloir changer les choses..._'Mais si je change les choses aussi vites je risque de grandement changer le futur...'_ Je baisse les yeux me demandant ce que donnerais la suite des événements si ont pouvais changer Raditz.

« Comment t'appelle tu ? » Je lui demande, même si je le connais déjà, tout le monde trouverait sa étrange que je sorte son prénom de nul par.

« Raditz... » Dit-il en me regardant avec grande prudence, qui ne le ferais pas ? Devant lui ce trouve 2 personnes bien plus puissants que lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit un saiyan, race connu pour sa grande fierté, Raditz a toujours pour option 'survivre', ce qui d'ailleurs rend Végéta fou de rage. Pour lui, Raditz ne mérite même pas d'être un saiyan.

« Pourquoi fait tu ça ? » Je lui demande sur un ton un peu plus doux _'Je ne connais absolument rien de Raditz, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il peut être lâche quand il s'agit de faire face a la mort, ce qui n'est pas vraiment saiyan' _Je pense en continuant de regarder Raditz qui lui me regarde avec grande surprise.

« Comment ça pourquoi ?! Je suis un saiyan ! C'est dans notre sang ! Kakarott- » Raditz pâli en voyant son Scouter s'affoler

**Tsuya niveau de puissance 5000**

_'Q-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?! C-ce type et plus puissant que Nappa !'_ Pense Raditz effrayer par ce que lui indique son Scouter.

Je soupir en rapprochant de nouveau du saiyan « Tu sais, tu viens tout juste de dire devant Goku... Enfin Kakarotto comme tu l'appelle, que tu est sont frère » Je lui dit, Raditz regarde Goku qui en fait de même avec un léger sourire « Goku, malgré le fait qu'il est de nouveau une famille, a vécu une grande partie de son enfance seul, sans savoir qui était ces vrai parents » J'ajoute en tapotant l'épaule a Raditz qui me regarde avec un sourcil lever.

« Tu est un saiyan, très bien, mais serais-tu prêt a tuer ton propre frère, probablement la seul personne qui te reste faisant partie de ta famille, pour une planète ? » En disant sa je constate que Raditz et troubler par mes mots, souriant a cela je décide de pousser un peu plus la chose.

« A t'entendre, tu as du combattre durant toute ta vie, cela doit être ton sang de guerrier, Goku et exactement le même » Je dit en riant, Goku ce met lui aussi a rire en m'entendant, tandis que les autres restes toujours sur leur gardes.

Raditz en entendant ça souris très peu, mais souris « … Pourquoi ne pas faire comme ton frère ? » Je lui dit en le regardant sérieusement, Raditz me regarde ce demandant probablement ce que je veut dire par la.

« Fonde une famille » Je lui dit avec un grand sourire « Avoir une famille te rend plus fort, si tu t'entraîne tu a une raison, c'est pour les protéger d'un futur inconnu de tous _'Sauf de moi' _» Je termine en me retournant vers Goku qui regarde Raditz, il espère probablement qu'il fera le bon choix.

« ... » Raditz reste sur place réfléchissant a ce que je viens de lui dire, il ce met de nouveau a appuyer plusieurs fois sur son Scouter avant de le prendre et de me regarder, moi et Goku.

« Est ce que je deviendrais réellement plus fort ? » Demande Raditz, je regarde son Scouter avec un sourcil lever _'Il la éteint, probablement pour que Végéta et Nappa n'entendent pas ce que l'on ce dit' _Je me met a regarder Goku qui me hoche la tête en ce rapprochant de Raditz.

« Tu est bien plus motiver et déterminer quand tu t'entraîne pour protéger quelqu'un qui tes chères ! » Dit Goku en souriant a Raditz.

Raditz regarde Goku, puis me regarde avec un léger sourire, ce tournant de nouveau vers Goku, il lance sont Scouter dans ma direction. Bulma étant friande de technologie, décide de ce mettre devant moi pour récupérer l'objet.

Raditz regarde son frère avec un sourire mais sont expression sur le visage montre qu'il est triste « Si vous aviez été moins puissant que moi, je ne vous aurez probablement pas écouter » Dit Raditz en tapotant son frère sur l'épaule « Je veut bien vous croire... » Termine Raditz qui vois sont frère le regarde avec un grand sourire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde ce retrouve a l'intérieur de la maison de Tortue-Génial, Raditz et Goku ce parle, probablement de ce qu'il ont vécu dans le passé.

« C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu un appareil pareil... » Dit Bulma en touchant plusieurs fois le bouton du Scouter « De ce que j'ai compris, cette choses permet d'analyser la puissance de la personne que l'on scanne, ces bien ça ? » Dit Bulma en ce tournant vers Raditz

**Raditz niveau de puissance 1500**

« Hmmm... » Dit Bulma avant de ce tourner vers Goku.

**Goku niveau de puissance 3000**

_'C'est donc pour ça que Raditz était aussi effrayer'_ Pense Bulma en ce tournant vers moi

**Tsuya niveau de puissance 5000**

Bulma regarde Tsuya avec une très grande intensité _'Tout a l'heure Raditz a dit qu'ils avaient tout les 2 il me semble, 3000 de puissance...' _Pense de nouveau Bulma avant que Raditz regarde Bulma, du moins, l'appareil qu'a Bulma dans les mains.

« Dans 1 ans, les 2 autres saiyans vont arrivés sur terre... » Dit Raditz en regardant tout le monde « Bien évidement... Il ne seront pas aussi... Facile a convaincre que moi, vous allez devoir probablement les éliminés » Dit-il, Goku regarde Raditz en titillant la tête, les autres sont effrayer a ce que viens de dire Raditz.

« Nous savons au moins qu'ils arrivent d'ici 1 ans » Dit-je pour recevoir l'attention de tout le monde « Nous avons le temps de nous entraîner, Goku, tu ira voir Kami dés demain, tu partira probablement t'entraîner avec quelqu'un pendant 1 ans » Goku hoche la tête en entendant ce que je viens de dire, Gohan lui me regarde avec les larmes au yeux.

« M-mais sa veut dire q-que papa ne sera plus la ? » Demande Gohan, je soupir en tapotant la tête du jeune garçon « Ne t'inquiète pas, ta maman sera la pour toi, et je serais la pour toi aussi, et même ton oncle Raditz sera la pour toi ! » Je dit avec enthousiasme.

Raditz me regarde avec un sourcil lever « Et... Ou est-ce que je peut m'entraîner ? » Demande Raditz qui tremble un peu en me voyant sourire grandement.

« J'ai décider de faire de toi mon apprenti ! » Je lui dit, Raditz hoche la tête mais tremble toujours en me voyant sourire comme si je venais de gagner le gros lot, Goku lui met la main a l'épaule en lui chuchotant 'bonne chance' avant de ce tourné vers ces amis pour de nouveaux leur parler.

« Ta puissance actuelle et de 1500... D'ici 1 ans, je l'estime a 23 000 » Dit-je, Raditz me regarde complètement surpris par ce que je viens de dire.

« Mais... Comment peut tu en être sur... je veux dire, ta puissance et a 5000... » Dit Raditz en me pointant du doigt, Goku regarde son frère en ricanant un peu, quand a moi, je soupir avant de regarder Bulma.

« Bulma peut tu scanner de nouveau mon niveau de puissance _'Leur faisons pas trop peur, ___récupération – 35 000 niveau de puissance___' » _Dit-je en gardant la fin de ma phrase en tête.

Bulma s'exécute rapidement avant de regarder le chiffre qui lui surprend grandement.

**Tsuya niveau de puissance 40 000**

« 4-40 000... » Dit Bulma surprise par le niveau de puissance que dégage Tsuya, mais pas plus surpris que Raditz qui regarde Tsuya avec un sourcil lever.

« Qui est tu... Non... Qu'est ce que tu est ? » Demande Raditz, voyant que la personne en face de lui peut vaincre Végéta et Nappa probablement sans grande difficulté.

Je lui souris avant de me pointer du doigt « Tsuya Ayame, l'humain le plus fort du monde »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite note : Bonjour/Bonsoir, le 6éme chapitre sortira d'ici 3-4 jours, après le second chapitre mis en ligne, je me focaliserais sur Pokemon et Naruto/My Hero Academia.**

**Même si j'avais écris ne pas sortir d'autre fiction, j'ai eu tout de même une autre idée pour une 4éme histoire, mais je la garde de côter {Pour info sa serais un mélange de Naruto/High school of the dead}**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense me focus sur les fictions ou Naruto par dans différentes dimensions, Naruto sera dans certaine fiction {Comme dans celui de hero academia} Cheater, et dans d'autre non {Le faire surpuissant et amusant, mais dans certaine fiction l'idée qu'il 'perde la capacité d'utilisé son chakra' peut l'être aussi, du moins, cela reste mon avis}**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**


	7. Chap5:Un pas vers la Divinité

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Dragon Ball Z appartient a Akira Toriyama, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

**Toutefois, Tsuya Ayame est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais, contrairement a DBZ, vous avez la possibilité d'en faire ce que vous voulez ahah !**

Description : Tsuya Ayame, jeune étudiant de 19 ans, meurs en sauvant un de ces amis. Après ce tragique accident, il ce rend compte qu'il a une seconde chance...Dans le monde de Dragon Ball. Surpuissant!OC Intelligent!OC Gamer!OC

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/GAMER/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Après les présentations faîtes par la team Z, Goku parti voir Kami pour qu'il puisse l'emmener s'entraîner avec Kaïo, Krilin lui aussi allez partir voir Kami pour qu'il puisse l'entraîner avant l'arriver de Nappa et Vegeta, il en a aussi profiter pour demander a Yamcha, Chaozu et Tenshinhan de venir le rejoindre en lui expliquant que si allez arrivez.

Après avoir quittez la maison de Tortue-Génial, Bulma ma demander si il y avait moyen que l'on puisse restez en contact, j'ai décider de lui donner mon numéro de téléphone avant de partir avec Raditz et Gohan.

En parlant de Gohan... Nous sommes allez voir Chichi lui expliquant la situation ainsi que l'endroit ou s'entraîne Goku. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir pendant plus d'un ans, elle a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle... En me demandant bien sur d'être la plus souvent pour Gohan et étrangement ma aussi demander de l'entraîner, ce que j'ai immédiatement accepter.

Voulant me focaliser plus sur Gohan, j'ai décidé de donner le même régime d'entraînement que Goku quand il était dans la salle d'esprit du temps a Raditz en le laissant avec Piccolo qui ce fera un malin plaisir a l'entraîner avec lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

« Plus haut Gohan ! » Dit-je tout en volant a ces coter, Gohan continu de monter de plus en plus haut avec grande difficulté

« J-j'ai du mal a-a continuer Oncle Tsuya... » Dit Gohan essouffler en continuant de montant jusqu'à finir par abandonner en ce laissant tomber, je souris en le portant avant de descendre doucement au sol.

« Tu as fait de très gros progrès Gohan, je suis fière de toi » Gohan rougie un peu a mon compliment avant de m'enlacer en me remerciant.

« Gohan ! Tsuya ! Le repas et prêt ! » Une fois Gohan ayant les pieds au sol, il ce précipite vers sa maison a toute allure, je secoue la tête avant titiller la tête.

_'Cela va déjà faire 2 mois... Voyons voir, Scan – niveau de puissance minimum 1000'_

**Scan en cours...**

**3 personnes trouvés :**

**-30 métres au Nord de votre position {Puissance : 1100}**

**-310 Km au Sud de votre position {Puissance :** **4500}**

**-310 Km au Sud de votre position {Puissance : 12 500}**

Je soupir en voyant le plus niveau de puissance le plus élever « Piccolo pourrait tout de même y allez un peu moins fort avec Raditz » En avançant vers la maison de la famille Son, un message apparaît devant moi.

**Félicitation, vous avez commencer a changer le futur !**

**Vous gagner une nouvelle option dans le menu Extra !**

**Pour en savoir plus, veuillez vous renseignez dans le menu 'Extra'**

Je cligne des yeux en voyant ce qu'il y a d'afficher _'Pourquoi me dire sa maintenant ? J'ai déjà commencer a changer le futur il y a plus de 2 mois en faisant en sorte que Raditz soit de notre coter' _Je me frotte le menton en me rapprochant doucement de la maison des Son en pensant au mot 'Extra'.

****Extra :****

****Donjon Spéciaux : Il existe 10 Donjon spéciaux, en réussissant a terminer l'un d'entre eux, vous obtiendrais différent objet très utile ainsi qu'une compétence qui pourrais bien rendre jaloux les dieu eux même ! En terminant les 10 Donjon spéciaux, ? {Attention, contrairement au Donjon normaux, les spéciaux vous offre x10 en expérience et en argent, x3 pour les taux de drop, les ennemis y sont beaucoup plus coriaces et les Boss extrêmement difficile a vaincre. Vous pouvez accédez autant de fois que vous voulez dans les Donjons spéciaux, TOUTEFOIS, vous ne pouvez pas vous y échapper contrairement au normaux, le Boss doit être obligatoirement vaincu pour sortir du Donjon}****

****? : ? ?****

****?****

****?****

****Pause : Possibilité d'arrêtez le temps a n'importe quel moment, tout ce que vous avez a faire et de pensez au mot {Pause}. Une fois la {Pause} activé, vous avez la possibilité de vous déplacer, en revanche, vous ne pouvez pas interagir avec les objet vivant ou non vivant.****

****? : ? ?****

****?****

Je me frotte le menton en rentrant dans la maison _'Si je me base a mon niveau de puissance, je suis plus puissant que Goku quant il est en forme Super Saiyan 3...' _Je m'assois en continuant de regarder la description des Donjon Spéciaux _'Mais... Une compétence qui pourrait rendre les dieu jaloux...Si je peut obtenir une compétence pareil en gagnant un de ces Donjon, cela doit vouloir dire que mon niveaux de puissance doit être juste suffisant pour espérer gagner...'_

Je commence a manger en me focalisant sur ce qui ce trouve devant moi. Chichi et Gohan me regarde avec un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien Tsuya ? Tu a l'air d'être ailleurs » Dit Chichi en me regardant avec inquiétude, Je la regarde avec un petit sourire qui la fait rougir, je me met a soupir, me demandant pourquoi j'ai autant augmenter mon CHAR.

« Ce n'est rien, je pensez juste a quelque chose qui va probablement m'occuper durant le reste de l'après-midi » Je dit me mettant la main au menton _'Une compétence qui pourrais rendre jaloux les dieux... Reste a savoir de quel dieux le menu me parle... les Kaïo Shin ? Les dieux de la destructions ? Les anges ?' _Je soupir en me levant de la table.

« Désolé Chichi, Gohan, il faut que j'y aille, je vous retrouve dans la soirée ou demain au plus tard » Je leur dit, Chichi hoche la tête en me souriant et Gohan saute de sa place en m'enlaçant.

« Reviens vite ! Non seulement Gohan apprend bien plus vite ces cours grâce a toi mais en plus de ça c'est gratuit ! » Dit Chichi en riant, une goutte tombe le long de mon front en sachant toujours l'amour que Chichi a pour l'argent.

_'Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas prendre l'argent de mon menu' _Je me met a rire avant de partir vers la foret pour me retrouver seul.

_'Donjon' _Je me dit par la pensez avant d'avoir les yeux écarquillez.

**Donjon {Lvl 25 000 a 26 000} difficulté : Moyenne.**

**Donjon Spécial :**

**1er Donjon : **

**Condition : Niveaux requis 25 000**

**Difficulté : Difficile {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**?**

**Boss : ?**

**?**

**2éme Donjon : **

**Condition : Niveaux requis 32 000, Avoir fait au moins 10 fois le 1er Donjon**

**Difficulté : Difficile {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**?**

**Mini-Boss : ?**

**Boss : ?**

**?**

**3éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveaux requis 45 000, Avoir fait au moins 30 fois le 1er Donjon et 10 fois le 2éme Donjon.**

**Difficulté : Difficile {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**?**

**Mini-Boss : ?**

**Boss : ?**

**?**

**4éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveau requis 55 000, Avoir fait au moins 65 fois le 1er donjon, 30 fois le 2éme et 10 fois le 3éme**

**Difficulté : Difficile {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**?**

**Mini-Boss : ?**

**Boss : ?**

**Boss : ?**

**?**

**5éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveaux requis 70 000, Avoir fait au moins 100 fois le 1er donjon, 65 fois le 2éme, 30 fois le 3éme et 10 fois le 4éme.**

**Difficulté : Extrême {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**?**

**Mini-Boss : ?**

**Boss : ?**

**Boss : ?**

**?**

**6éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveaux requis 100 000, Avoir fait au moins 200 fois le 1er donjon, 100 fois le 2éme, 65 fois le 3éme, 30 fois le 4éme et 10 fois le 5éme**

**Difficulté : Extrême {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**Boss : ?**

**?**

**7éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveaux requis 150 000, Avoir fait au moins 500 fois le 1er donjon, 200 fois le 2éme, 100 fois le 3éme, 65 fois le 4éme, 30 fois le 5éme et 10 fois le 6éme.**

**Difficulté : Extrême {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**Boss : ?**

**Super Boss : ?**

**8éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveaux requis 250 000, Avoir fait au moins 1000 fois le 1er donjon, 500 fois le 2éme, 200 fois le 3éme, 100 fois le 4éme, 65 fois le 5éme, 30 fois le 6éme et 10 fois le 7éme**

**Difficulté : Cauchemardesque {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**Super Boss : ?**

**Super Boss : ?**

**9éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveaux requis 400 000, Avoir fait au moins 3000 fois le 1er donjon, 1000 fois le 2éme, 500 fois le 3éme, 300 fois le 4éme, 100 fois le 5éme, 65 fois le 6éme, 30 fois le 7éme et 10 fois le 8éme.**

**Difficulté : Cauchemardesque {Peut importe votre niveau, le Donjon s'ajustera pour que le niveau de difficulté reste telle quel}**

**Super Boss : ?**

**Super Boss : ?**

**Super Boss : ?**

**10éme Donjon :**

**Condition : Niveaux requis 700 000, Avoir fait au moins 5000 fois le 1er donjon, 3000 fois le 2éme, 1000 fois le 3éme, 500 fois le 4éme, 300 fois le 5éme, 100 fois le 6éme, 65 fois le 7éme, 30 fois le 8éme et 10 fois le 9éme.**

**Difficulté : Divine {Attention ! Les ennemis et Boss seront plus puissant que vous, peut importe votre niveau, armer vous de patience et de stratégie pour pouvoir réussir ce Donjon}**

**Super Boss : ?**

**Super Boss : ?**

**Boss Divin : ?**

**? :**

**Conditions : Niveaux requis 2 000 000, ?, si vous mourrez dans ce donjon, il est impossible de charger une partie.**

**Difficulté : Impossible {Vous voulez mourir?}**

**Boss Divin : ?**

**Bos Divin : ?**

**Boss Divin : ?**

**Boss Ange : ?**

« C'est conditions sont ridicule ! » Dit-je en hurlant « Le dernier et une énorme blague... Difficulté impossible ? Niveaux 2 Millions ? 3 Boss Divin ?! En plus de sa le menu lui même me demande si je veut mourir ! » Je continu de hurler en regardant les dix Donjon spéciaux et le dernier Donjon qui... est indéniablement impossible.

« J'ai déjà eu un avant goût de la difficulté cauchemardesque quand j'était niveau 3000...Mais Divin... » Je regarde le dernier donjon a la difficulté impossible _'Information, Difficulté Divine et Impossible'_

**Difficulté Divine :**

**Cette difficulté est exclusivement réserver au 9éme Donjon qui ce trouve dans votre menu 'Donjon Spécial'**

**Les ennemis sont automatiquement plus puissant que vous, une confrontation en face a face est vivement déconseiller, utiliser votre INT pour réussir a vaincre les ennemis les plus coriaces.**

**Les Super Boss ne diffère pas de ceux que vous trouverais dans les Donjon précédent, il seront juste plus puissant que les ennemis ce trouvant dans le Donjon.**

**Les Boss Divin sont des Boss bien différent de ce que vous avez rencontrez auparavant. Ils sont intelligent, puissant, et peuvent utilisez des technique de niveaux 'Divin' tel que le 'Hakai'.**

**Si vous réussissez toutefois a finir le Donjon, vous serez fortement récompenser !**

**Difficulté Impossible :**

**Ce niveaux de difficulté est exclusivement disponible au Donjon ?.**

**Contrairement a tout les autres Donjon que vous avez fait, ceux donjon la ne contient aucun ennemie, mis a part les 3 Boss Divin qui vous affrontera tous en même temps.**

**Si part miracle, vous réussissez a vaincre les 3 Boss Divin, le Boss Ange fera sont apparition.**

**Le Boss Ange contrairement a tout les autre Boss ne réapparaît pas une fois vaincu, ce Boss est Unique.**

**Le Boss Ange et plus puissant que les 12 Ange de chaque Univers réunie.**

Je me frotte les yeux en lisant la description de la difficulté impossible « Plus fort que les 12 anges réuni... » Rien que dit pensez, cela me donne un frissons de frayeur, Beerus, le dieu de la destruction, peut détruire plusieurs planète en un claquement de doigt... Whis lui, peut vaincre Beerus en un coup... Alors un Ange capable de vaincre 12 ange aussi voir plus puissant que Whis en même temps...

« C'est insensée... Mais d'un coter... » Je réfléchi a ce que je lit « Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est 'impossible', juste que c'est extrêmement difficile de le vaincre... » Je soupir, l'idée même de combattre un tel 'monstre' me fait trembler.

« Mais encore une fois, le niveaux 2 millions... je ne sais pas ce que donnera mon niveaux de puissance mais je serais ridiculement puissant » Je rie de ma phrase avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Donjon Spécial : 1er Donjon »

**Êtes vous sûr de vouloir y rentrez ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

J'appuis sur le bouton **{Oui}** qui me fait disparaître de la forêt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Volcan'_

Je regarde dans les alentours pour remarquer que je me trouve juste au dessus une plateforme ou ce trouve en dessous de la lave.

« Heureusement que j'ai la capacité de voler... » Je commence a prendre mon envole pour avoir un meilleur champs de visions, je remarque quelque ennemi gigantesque qui on la forme de golem en pierre et des serpents de feu.

« Le Donjon et bien petit... je ne vois pas le boss... Ce qui veut dire... » Je soupir en utilisant Observation sur un des Golems.

**Titre : Aucun**

**Nom : Golem de Pierre**

**Niveau : 26 000**

**Santé : 30,000,000/30,000,000**

**Réserve de KI : 0/0**

**Niveaux de Puissance : 300,000,000,000**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 200,000**

**AGI : 50,000**

**INT : 1**

**CHA : 1**

**PER : 90,000**

**Description : Un Golem de pierre créer a partir... De Pierre.**

Une goutte tombe le long de mon front en voyant la description du Golem « Heureusement que c'est écrit sinon jamais je n'aurais deviner... » Je dit sarcastiquement en soupirant.

En me rapprochant discrètement d'un des Golems, je prend appuis sur le sol avec mes deux mains, un pied a l'arrière pour pouvoir avoir le plus d'élan possible « C'est parti ! »

**{Kingdom Hearts III OST - Boss Theme I de OnionSolider}**

Disparaissant de l'endroit ou j'ai prit de l'élan, je me retrouver du coter de la nuque pour donner un coup de poing puissant placer sur l'arrière de la tête du géant

**30,000,000 – 9,000,000 {Dégâts} = 21,000,000 Santé**

Le Golem s'envole a quelques mètres de ma position en s'écroulant sur le sol, les 8 Golems et 10 Serpents de feu ce tourne vers moi et commence a courir vers ma direction.

« 18 contre 1 hein ? » Je dit en riant a plein poumon « Vous avez quelques niveaux de plus que moi je l'admet... Mais... » Je disparaît pour réapparaître au même endroit en une fractions de seconde.

**Serpents de Feu :**

**15,000,000 – 9,000,000 {Dégâts} = 600,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 9,000,000 {Dégâts} = 600,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 9,000,000 {Dégâts} = 600,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 9,000,000 {Dégâts} = 600,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 9,000,000 {Dégâts} = 600,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = -5,000,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = -5,000,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = -5,000,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = -5,000,000 Santé**

**15,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = -5,000,000 Santé**

**Golem de Pierre :**

**30,000,000 – 8,000,000 {Dégâts} = 22,000,000 Santé**

**30,000,000 – 8,000,000 {Dégâts} = 22,000,000 Santé**

**30,000,000 – 9,000,000 {Dégâts} = 21,000,000 Santé**

**30,000,000 – 9,500,000 {Dégâts} = 20,500,000 Santé**

**30,000,000 – 9,500,000 {Dégâts} = 20,500,000 Santé**

**30,000,000 – 9,500,000 {Dégâts} = 20,500,000 Santé**

**30,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = 10,000,000 Santé**

**30,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = 10,000,000 Santé**

« Vous êtes bien trop lent » Je dit en souriant avant de disparaître de nouveau de ma position pour me débarrasser d'eux.

**Vous venez de vaincre 9 Golem de Pierre et 10 Serpent de Feu**

**Vous gagnez 70,000,000,000 Point d'expérience**

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez de montez de 53 Niveaux**

**Vous gagnez 12,500,000,000 de Zenies**

**Vous venez de ramassez x10 Potion HP 100%**

Je regarde tout les gains récolter la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert mais me contrôle de nouveau en voyant d'autre Golem et serpent ce rapprochez de ma position.

Un grand sourire sadique viens ce dessiner sur mon visage quand je vois qu'avec seulement une dizaine de ces monstres me suffit pour gagnez autant de niveau est d'argent.

« Il est grand temps de faire le ménage » Dit-je avant de disparaître dans les airs.

**{Stop musique}**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'6 Heures plus tard'_

Essouffler après avoir terrasser un nombre incalculable d'ennemi, je sort une Potion HP 100% de mon inventaire pour la boire avant de marcher de nouveau pour continuer de regarder les environs.

« Toujours aucun signe d- » Un énorme tremblement de terre fait brusquement éruption, je regarde rapidement autour de moi pour voir de nouveau Golem et serpent surgir du sol, mais au loin, il y a un ennemi qui ne ressemble en rien au autre.

« Un...Humain fait de Lave ? » Je regarde cette... Chose surgir du sol comme les autres ennemi, curieux je décide d'utilisez Observation pour voir ce que c'est.

**Titre : Incarnation Des Flammes**

**Nom : Rage**

**Niveau : 30 500**

**Santé : 100,000,000/100,000,000**

**Réserve de KI : 0/0**

**Niveau de Puissance : 600,000,000,000**

**Stats :**

**FOR : 230,000**

**AGI : 160,000**

**INT : 1000**

**CHAR : 100**

**PER : 200,000**

**Description : Incarnation des flammes, Rage peu contrôler et créer des flammes d'une telle chaleur que ces flammes sont bien plus chaud le soleil.**

Je fronce mes sourcils en le voyant me regarder en marchant doucement vers moi, j'en fait de même en faisant attention a mon environnement, des dizaines de Golem et Serpent fonce sur moi pendant que 'Rage' me regarde en continuant d'avancer prudemment vers ma direction.

_'Il ne faut pas que je le prenne a la légère, il est intelligent et presque aussi rapide que moi quand je n'utilise pas le KI mode... En plus de sa, je suis entourer d'ennemis... 30... Non 40, cela risque d'être difficiles' _Mes pensés sont coupé cours quand je vois disparaître Rage et réapparaître en face de moi.

**{****Caligula OST - Track 14 – Reveal de ****Noble T. Riddle}**

Je me baisse pour esquiver son coup de poing rapide mais me fait légèrement effleurer

**23,000,500 – 100,000 {Dégâts} = 22,900,500 Santé**

Mes yeux s'écarquille en voyant le nombre de point de Santé que Rage ma enlever en m'effleurant juste le visage.

_'Son corps et entièrement composer de lave, sa doit être la raison de tout c'est dégâts reçu' _Je clic de la langue _'Ce combat risque d'être difficile' _Je pense avant de disparaître en même temps que Rage.

Pendant les esquives et les boules d'énergie envoyer a toute allure dans ça direction, nous touchons et détruisons tout les ennemis qui nous entour sans même y faire attention.

Je joint rapidement mes mains sur le coter avant d'apparaître devant Rage « HAAAA ! » La puissance du Kamehameha sur Rage le fait reculer d'une vingtaine de mètre mais ne suffit pas pour le vaincre.

**100,000,000 – 20,000,000 {Dégâts} = 80,000,000 Santé**

_'Un dégâts critique n'aurait pas était de refus' _Je clic de nouveau de la langue voyant le peu de dégât que je fait avec un Kamehameha a pleine puissance _'Il a une énorme défense avec cette lave...' _Je prépare un autre Kamehameha, Rage marche doucement vers moi en ouvrant grand la bouche.

_'Qu'est ce qu-' _Un énorme rayon de lave sort de la bouche de Rage, mes yeux s'écarquille voyant que je n'est pas le temps d'esquiver cette attaque, je me met en position de défense

**BBBOOOOOMMM**

**{Stop Musique}**

Rage regarde l'endroit de l'explosion avec un grand sourire au visage, quelques secondes passe et son sourire s'agrandit en me voyant mal en point avec du sang un peu partout sur le visage.

**22,900,500 – 21,000,000 {Dégâts Critique} = 1,900,500 Santé**

Je le regarde avec moi aussi un léger sourire en voyant mes points de santés.

« Tu sais... C'est la deuxième fois que je vais utilisez cette transformation... » Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant ma réserve de KI « Parfait... » Je murmure avant de le regarder de manière menaçante...

**{Sailor Moon Crystal OST - Omen of a Catastrophe de Markie S}**

« K.I M**ODE ! **» Ma voix deviens plus démoniaque en activant ma transformation.

**K.I {Mode} {Lvl 90} {8/4,300,111,111}**

**Description :**

**Uniquement utilisable quand vous avez 10% de vos HP max, le K.I Mode ou soif de sang, vous permet de vous déchaîner sur tout les ennemis qui vous barre la route**

**-Multiplie par 2 tout vos statistique jusqu'à la récupération total de vos HP si K.I {Mode} est Lvl 1**

**-Multiplie par 3 tout vos statistique jusqu'à la récupération total de vos HP si K.I {Mode} est Lvl 5**

**-Multiplie par 4 tout vos statistique jusqu'à la récupération total de vos HP si K.I {Mode} est Lvl 20**

**-Multiplie par 10 tout vos statistique jusqu'à la récupération total de vos HP si K.I {Mode} est Lvl 50**

**-Multiplie par 20 tout vos statistique jusqu'à la récupération total de vos HP si K.I {Mode} est Lvl 75**

**-Multiplie par 50 tout vos statistique jusqu'à la récupération total de vos HP si K.I {Mode} est Lvl 90**

**-Multiplie par 100 tout vos statistique jusqu'à la récupération total de vos HP si K.I {Mode} est Lvl MAX**

Le sol ce met a trembler et les Golems ainsi que les serpents qu'ils restent ne bouge plus sous la pressions du K.I Mode.

Rage lui même met un genoux a terre en regardant ce qui ce passe. Mon aura deviens rouge tout comme mes yeux.

« **Prépare toi Rage ! Je ne te laisserais pas le temps d'être en mode Berserk ! **» Je me met en position de combats et donne un coup de poing dans les airs sans bouger de ma position, la vitesse et la puissance du coup de poing et telle qu'elle compresse l'air dans les alentours.

Rage ce prend un coup de poing supersonique ne laissant pas le temps a la lave de Rage de me toucher.

**80,000,000 – 30,000,000 {Dégâts} = 50,000,000 Santé**

J'apparaît derrière lui, lui donner un coup de pied très rapide le propulsant dans les airs.

**50,000,000 – 10,000,000 {Dégâts} = 40,000,000 Santé**

« **Kaaa...Meee...Aaaah... **» Rage ce retourne depuis les airs « **Meeee...** » Il ouvre la bouche et lance de nouveau son rayon de lave « **AHHHHH ! **» Je projette le Kamehameha a pleine puissance en direction de Rage, le rayon qu'il dégage avec sa bouche disparaît très rapidement en rentrant en contact avec mon Kamehameha.

**40,000,000 – 60,000,000 {Dégâts} = -20,000,000 Santé**

**Félicitation vous venez de terrassez le boss !**

**Vous avez gagnez le titre : Souverain des flammes**

**Vous avez gagnez 600,000,000,000 points d'expériences**

_**Ping**_

**Félicitation ! Vous venez de montez de 55 niveaux**

**Vous gagnez 200,000,000,000 Zenies**

**Vous gagnez x4 Poids ajustable**

**Vous gagner x50 Potion HP 100%**

**Félicitation ! En terrassant le Boss du 1er Donjon Spécial vous venez de gagnez une compétence :**

**-Téléportation Universelle**

**Le menu {Donjon Spécial} a était mis a jours.**

**{Stop Musique}**

Je m'assois en souriant, voyant un portail bleu qui apparaît devant moi.

« Probablement la sortir » Je regarde dans les alentour, voyant encore quelque ennemis, je décide de boire une Potion HP 100%, ce qui a pour effet de désactiver le K.I Mode.

« Terminons en ici et sortons de la pour voir cette fameuse compétence et ces poids... »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Foret'_

En allant a l'intérieur du portail bleu après avoir éliminés tout les ennemis restant, je me fait téléporter au même endroit ou j'ai était avant de rentrez dans ce donjon.

« C'était... Intense, est dire que c'est seulement le premier Donjon... Voyons, voyons... Statistique »

****Titre : Un frère protecteur****

****Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 23 ans****

****Niveau : 30211 {2,215/3,887,465,000}****

****Argent : 851,254,369,278 Zenies****

****Santé : 23,250,000/23,250,000{+2,325,000 toutes les 5 minutes}****

****Réserve de KI : 22,500,000/22,500,000****

****Niveaux de puissance : 500 {-719,999,999,500 Suppression}****

****Stats :****

****FOR : 200,242+10****

****AGI : 200,232+10****

****INT: 132,522+5****

****CHAR : 102,025****

****PER: 102,701****

****Nombre de points a distribuer : 30000****

****Skills :****

****{Passif}****

****Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}****

****Méditation {Lvl MAX} {Bonus -4X de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}****

****Observation {Lvl MAX}****

****Chargement de KI {Lvl MAX}****

****Vole {Lvl MAX}****

****Barrière de KI {Lvl MAX}****

****Talent Naturel {Lvl MAX}****

****Tank {Lvl MAX}****

****Ki Pur {Lvl MAX}****

**Mach {2X la vitesse de la Lumière}**

**Contrôle****** Temporel {Lvl MAX}****

****{Offensif}****

****Boule Kikoha {Lvl MAX}****

****Rayon Kikoha {Lvl MAX}****

****Super Kikoha {Lvl MAX}****

****Epée d'énergie {Lvl MAX}****

****Kamehameha {Lvl MAX}****

****Taiyoken {Lvl MAX}****

****{Divin}****

****Téléportation Universelle {Lvl MAX}****

****{Transformation}****

****K.I {Mode} {Lvl 90} {1050/4,300,111,111}****

Me frottant la main en regardant mes statistique je remarque beaucoup de changement, que sa soit mon niveau de puissance qui a monter de manière astronomique ou ma vitesse qui est passez de Match 20 a 2 fois celle de la lumière ainsi que la nouvelle compétence dans une bulle nommer {Divin}

« Téléportation Universelle »

**Téléportation Universelle {Lvl MAX}**

**Description :**

**Contraire au déplacement instantanée des Yardrats, la {Téléportation Universelle} permet de ce téléporter n'importe ou dans l'univers sans ce concentrez sur l'énergie d'une personne ou d'une chose et ce, de manière instantanée.**

**Vous avez aussi la possibilité de vous téléporter dans différents univers instantanément.**

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant cette compétence avant de rire au éclat « C'est un déplacement instantanée en version améliorée... » Je murmure dans ma main en regardant la capacité...

« Ce qui veut dire... Que je pourrais rendre visite a Goku et rencontrez Kaïo » Je hoche la tête en me levant avant de me taper la tête.

« J'ai oublier, description des Poids Ajustable »

**Poids Ajustable :**

**C'est poids peuvent permettre de gagner en puissance et vitesse si l'on s'en sert régulièrement.**

**Équiper vous en est dites juste le poids que vous voulez, l'équipement fera le reste {Il n'y a pas de limite pour le poids que vous voulez}**

**-Pour 1 Tonne {-500 FOR et AGI mais +20 FOR et AGI toutes les 24 heures}**

**-Pour 10 Tonnes {-5000 FOR et AGI mais +200 FOR et AGI toutes les 24 heures}**

**-Pour 100 Tonnes {-50,000 FOR et AGI mais +2000 FOR et AGI toutes les 24 heures}**

**Il n'y a pas de limite !**

Un grand sourire ce voit sur mon visage en voyant cette objet « J'en ai quatre, je me demande bien pourquoi... » Je me met la main au menton en voyant les poids en forme de brassard pour poignée et cheville que je sort de mon inventaire.

« Voyons... Oh ! » Une fois équiper, ces derniers disparaissent, curieux, je décide d'essayer quelque chose.

« Poids 200 Tonnes » Tout d'un coup, je me retrouve a genoux en haletant, ressentant la pressions des poids sur... Mon corps.

« Donc on les équipes sur les cheville et poignée mais sa prend effet sur tout le corps... Peut importe » Je terminer avec un sourire, allant en direction de la maison des Son « Avec 200 Tonnes, a moi les 4000 FOR et AGI par jours ! AHAHAHA ! »

****Titre : Un frère protecteur****

****Nom et Âge : Tsuya Ayame, 23 ans****

****Niveau : 30211 {2,215/3,887,465,000}****

****Argent : 851,254,369,278 Zenies****

****Santé : 23,250,000/23,250,000{+2,325,000 toutes les 5 minutes}****

****Réserve de KI : 22,500,000/22,500,000****

****Niveaux de puissance : 500 {-719,999,999,500 Suppression}****

****Stats :****

****FOR : 100,242+10 {-100,000 Suppression}****

****AGI : 100,232+10 {-100,000 Suppression}****

****INT: 132,522+5****

****CHAR : 102,025****

****PER: 102,701****

****Nombre de points a distribuer : 30000****

****Skills :****

****{Passif}****

****Mémoire Eidétique {Lvl MAX} {+5 INT/Permanent}****

****Méditation {Lvl MAX} {Bonus -4X de KI utilisé pour chaque compétence/Permanent}****

****Observation {Lvl MAX}****

****Chargement de KI {Lvl MAX}****

****Vole {Lvl MAX}****

****Barrière de KI {Lvl MAX}****

****Talent Naturel {Lvl MAX}****

****Tank {Lvl MAX}****

****Ki Pur {Lvl MAX}****

****Mach {2X la vitesse de la Lumiére}****

****Controle Temporel {Lvl MAX}****

****{Offensif}****

****Boule Kikoha {Lvl MAX}****

****Rayon Kikoha {Lvl MAX}****

****Super Kikoha {Lvl MAX}****

****Epée d'énergie {Lvl MAX}****

****Kamehameha {Lvl MAX}****

****Taiyoken {Lvl MAX}****

****{Divin}****

****Téléportation Universelle {Lvl MAX}****

****{Transformation}****

****K.I {Mode} {Lvl 90} {1050/4,300,111,111}****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite note : Oui, le K.I ou Killer Intent, je me suis baser sur Naruto pour sa, en faire une compétence qui ressemble un peu a un mode Berserk, personellement, je trouve ce concept sympa.**

**Pour ce qui est de la 4éme FF j'hésite a mettre en ligne le crossover Naruto/Highschool of the dead ou une FF de Naruto Négliger, je trouve les deux idée fort intéressant, mais d'un coter je me dit que du Naruto Négliger... Il y en a déjà beaucoup... c'est pourquoi j'ai décider de mélanger les deux... Pour ce que sa donne... Vous verrez bien pendant les vacance ahah !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**


End file.
